The Elites
by QueenOfAllShips04
Summary: Pairings: Stefan and Rebekah. Kol and Davina. Klaus and Caroline. Katherine and Elijah. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**"You kept your viewers on top of it. You sniffed out 'the tea' quickly."**

 **"Thank you. I did, still, do, take great pride in my work. It was really important to me. It's how I got my start."**

 **"That's nice and totally not creepy/weird that you got your start reporting on teenagers that you taught. Um, y** **ou reported really fast."  
**

 **"Thank you."**

 **"You must have stalked their pages for hours. Especially when you reported that update on…the third of October two seconds after they all commented on the anniversary of their break-up."**

* * *

 **October 3rd, 2018**

 **12:32 pm**

Here's the tea on the Mikealson family drama. Believe me, it's hot, hot. I only deliver the newest, realist, hottest news. I only report stories when I know their tea is sugary sweet. My sources are close and dear to the Mikealson family. As I'm sure you know, Stefan is no virgin to controversy. But apparently, he is to the concept of loyalty. No shade. We all love S, but we can all agree that he needs to get it together in the relationship department. Spotted: S and R locking lips. You wish, unfortunately, it's the anniversary of when they broke up or the anniversary of the day after S slept with E and Rebekah dumped his ass after. R is all about self-empowerment. However, I know at least I'd be supportive if they got together. Besides the cheating, they were cute af.

XOXO,

Informational Type of Bitch

 **3:59 pm**

Here's the tea on the Mikealson family drama. Believe me, it's hot, hot. I only deliver the newest, realist, hottest news. I only report stories when I know their tea is sugary sweet. My sources are close and dear to the Mikealson family. Have Stefan and Rebekah talked to each other today? That would be a no. However, sources say and I quote, "Stefan and Rebekah actually talk a lot. By that, I mean mostly when S is apologizing for the big mouthed Elena, but they've exchanged words every now and then." That's a good sign, right?

XOXO,

Informational Type of Bitch

 **6:23 pm**

Here's the tea on the Mikealson family drama. Believe me, it's hot, hot. I only deliver the newest, realist, hottest news. I only report stories when I know their tea is sugary sweet. My sources are close and dear to the Mikealson family. Here's someone we haven't cover in ages, Klaus finally spotted with his prior to the breakup best friend. Can we say sister shook? K and Stefan were seen causing some destruction at a college party. Is S trying to forget his breakup anniversary? Does K forgive S? Does Rebekah know K is hanging with S? How does R feel about the breakup? How do the rest of her family feel about today? Do people even remember today?

XOXO,

Informational Type of Bitch

 **Comment at 7:34: If they didn't, you made sure they did.**

 **8:14 pm**

Here's the tea on the Mikealson family drama. Believe me, it's hot, hot. I only deliver the newest, realist, hottest news. I only report stories when I know their tea is sugary sweet. My sources are close and dear to the Mikealson family. To answer your burning questions. We can say sister shook. Klaus vowed: if he ever saw Stefan again, he wouldn't hesitate to beat the literal shit out of S. Our marvelous sources say he in fact did. So check that off the bucket list, K. ITB can confirm that S was enjoying his Friday night out and not trying to 'forget' about a certain breakup that ended three years ago. In fact, a source even went as far as to say, "They are happy in their not so well respected relationships." Guess that clears that up. Side Note: follow Klaus Mikealson as KM19 on Twitter. K, dramatically, he started with "As everybody is asking what do I think of my sister's "breakup anniversary" especially since you were Stefan's BFF. I have talked to my sister about the breakup and she forgives him, apparently. Since she does, I'll work on it. R also made my life easy and posted an Instagram pic of her and Damon with the caption. "I'm happy!" As for the rest of the family, Kol posted a Snapchat rambling about his day when he casually put in, "My sister is happy. He's a dick. End of story." Our favorite oldest Mikealson, just blatantly tweeted, "Idgaf! Bekah's happy. Stefan's happy from what I can tell. End of story! Now STFU." We aren't a hundred percent sure K didn't hack E's Twitter. Yes, we all remember today.

XOXO,

Informational Type of Bitch

 **9:72 pm**

Here's the tea on the Mikealson family drama. Believe me, it's hot, hot. I only deliver the newest, realist, hottest news. I only report stories when I know their tea is sugary sweet. My sources are close and dear to the Mikealson family. Klaus Mikealson spotted with some girl, Hayley Marshell. What? Of course, we had to check out this Hayley 'rat'. Turns out she dated Caroline Forbes' boyfriend, Tyler. T and Hayley dated for a solid week. How long has that been happening? Sources claim they met at the party. We shall see how this turns out.

XOXO,

Informational Type of Bitch

 **11:06 pm**

Here's the tea on the Mikealson family drama. Believe me, it's hot, hot. I only deliver the newest, realist, hottest news. I only report stories when I know their tea is sugary sweet. My sources are close and dear to the Mikealson family. As much as I'd love to snooze, the Mikealson family doesn't. Kol and Bonnie spotted at the park fighting? Sources confirm they heard arguing about how best to handle the 'Davina Situation'. Davina Situation? Don't worry your only loyal friend ITB is here to stalk the shit out of them.

XOXO,

Informational Type of Bitch

 **1:34 am**

Here's the tea on the Mikealson family drama. Believe me, it's hot, hot. I only deliver the newest, realist, hottest news. I only report stories when I know their tea is sugary sweet. My sources are close and dear to the Mikealson family. Davina asked Kol out? KM said yes! That's the tea, sis. Where? How? She walked up to KM at the park yesterday and D asked him out. Never has the Mikealson family been so simple. The Boring Family is quaking. NOT!

XOXO,

Informational Type of Bitch

 **4:01 am**

Here's the tea on the Mikealson family drama. Believe me, it's hot, hot. I only deliver the newest, realist, hottest news. I only report stories when I know their tea is sugary sweet. My sources are close and dear to the Mikealson family. Klaus Mikealson not single now. Him and Hayley a thing. How long is this going to last? How do the fans feel? Not okay. We're all shipping Klaroline and this is not acceptable. But I guess if K is happy, we're happy. Are we though?

XOXO,

Informational Type of Bitch

 **Apologies for the grammar. I don't feel like editing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fun Fact: My favorite food is French Fries. As promised, Jenna/Anna centric chapter. Let's begin this hopefully bomb ass chapter. Do people still shake hands? I still do it it's in my fanfic. Oh, well. I know it's short as fuck. Sorry for grammar I didn't have time/feel like editing.**

* * *

 **"What was your first impression of Jeremy?"**

 **"It went from him being an ass to a cute guy that I could potentially date."**

* * *

 **October 3rd, 2018**

"How was school?" Jenna asks sitting in front of her daughter while eating french fries. The way Jenna saw it is: I'm going to gain a few thousand (a little exaggerated but really by how much) pounds, it may as will be over something I love feasting on.

Anna sighs. "I made a few 'friends'." Anna rolls her eyes. "We'll see how long it last."

Jenna gives the junior a sympathetic look. "I remember my freshman year of high school my parents decided it was necessary for my future that I attend 'a pristine school'. It was hard at first, really hard to leave my friends. But eventually I made new friends and it got better. Your smart, pretty, and funny it'll definitely get easier. Plus, you said you already made friends."

"Fake friends, mom. They'll get bored of me. And I'll be the loser that transferred during Junior year." Anna slumps inhere seat. "I might as well drop out of school now."

"Your so dramatic, Annie...You'll make it you're a fighter." Jenna smiles rolling her eyes.

 **Earlier That Day...**

Anna sits in the library reading a book covering one of her all-time favorite eras. Anna would definitely say she stands up for all women. No matter the shape, size, or skin color. She remembers a conversation she had with a 'friend' of hers. This, of course, was a guy. He had the nerve to tell her that the only gender is male and women are property. Naturally, this did not sit well with Anna. She ranted on about how ignorant and done she was with him. He was womanizer that had commit issues. However, Anna never thought he was going to turn out to be a sexist pig. Makes sense as to why her favorite era would be 'women suffrage' and 'the roaring twenties'. Women got the right to vote in 1920, though, women numbers didn't match the men's for voting until 1980.

"What are you reading?" a guy that appears about her age sits down in front of her. He's pretty good looking and wears short brown hair. He posses brown eyes that match. Once this male character hears no answer, he asks the girl in front of him for her name. No answer. Anna remembers something that her biological mother told her span. _If you ignore it'll go away unless it's cancer, a stalker, a robber, or a murder._

"Are you new here?" Anna sends him a stare that pours all of her feelings into one look. She begs and prays that this male character leaves her alone.

"I'll make you a deal."

"Why would I want to make deal with a guy I don't even know?"

Male character smiles, "So Female Character speaks." Anna tries to hide a smile. The male character continues, still smiling, "You tell me your name. I'll tell you my name."

"Who says I want to know your name?" The male character is taken aback as if nobody's ever asked him that question. They all just say 'My name's April.'

"I don't know but something tells me you do."

"It's Anna," she says turning the page in her book.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl."

Anna lets out a scoff, "Very **Original** "

"Jeremy, it's nice to meet you." He reaches his hand out for her to shake. Anna lets out a laugh and shakes his hand.

It's Jenna's second-day teaching math to seniors. It's pretty tough. Ninety percent of the seniors she has in her classes are ready to leave school some for a summer, some forever. They just don't care. Though, Jenna thinks the experience alone would be beneficial she knows that not every student goes to college weather for financial issues, personal issues, or they just don't think it's important.

Jenna spins around to see a decently tall man with gelled back short brown hair with brown eyes. "I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself since I had to take a day off yesterday. I'm Alaric Saltzman. I'm the history teacher."

"Jenna Sommers." Jenna nods before saying, "Nice to meet you."

Alaric smiles before reaching out his hand for her to shake. "Will if you need anything I'll be in my classroom across the hall."


	3. Chapter 3

**October 4th, 2018**

Rebekah Mikealson sat down at the table were her ex, Stefan Salvatore, his brother, Damon Salvatore, her best friend, Caroline Forbes, and ex's girlfriend, Elena Gilbert eat. She sits down right as Elena's in the middle of an important conversation, "I have two sisters. As you know, I'm adopted." That was big news for about a hot second (two hours) then as she been told someone was found murdered. Poor kid was attacked by some unknown animal. "I was looking into my adoption and found out I have two sisters: Katherine and Tatia. I tracked them down and now they're coming stay for a while."

"Katherine?" Rebekah had heard that name before. "Tatia?" She heard the name too. Why did she remember that name? What made these names so significant... so special that they were etched in her memory without an explanation? Where had she learned them?

"Guys, guess what?" Rebekah paused. When she said 'Guess what' or 'You'll never believe' she loved people asking her what. She lived for the moment when people 'played' along. It made her feel like they listened to what was said even if she knew they were probably faking. It made her feel like she...mattered.

"What?" Stefan asked. Stefan knows Rebekah more than he knows himself. Stefan has known Rebekah since she was seven years old, were best friends with her for a year. They did everything and nothing together. Then they started dating in the third grade. They did everything and nothing together. Not much of difference in the relationship, just the title, until they were a freshman. That's when Stefan and Rebekah became serious... if that makes sense. They broke up the summer before junior year. They didn't remain friends. They talked every now and then. Mostly, more like every time, when he was apologizing for his...girlfriend. Just thinking about it makes Stefan want to roll his eyes. It's a complicated 'relationship'. Nothing like his relationship with Rebekah. Stefan digresses. He knows she needs someone to say something back. It makes Rebekah feel and validate that someone is listening and that she matters. That's not right. Rebekah doesn't need someone to tell her she matters, she knows that. She just... it's complicated.

"Nik's coming to visit today." Rebekah sees something shift in Caroline's face. Caroline's expression is a mixture of feelings. Anger. Excitement. An emotion she can't pinpoint. She thinks it's hate. "I'm excited." Everybody can tell Rebekah cares a great deal about her brother. All her family really but she connects a great deal with Klaus or Nik as she refers to him.

"Stefan, you should come. It'd be fun." Stefan smiles at the invitation. Rebekah knows Stefan misses Klaus and vice versa. The only reason they stopped hanging out was because of the 'tragic end of Stebekah ' according to ITB. Klaus sided with his sister. Klaus then found new friends. Not hard, for the lack of a better term, he's Klaus Mikealson. Girls wanted to sleep with him, as she suspected her best friend had, wants, or wants to continue. However with Caroline, she sure it's more than that. Caroline wouldn't 'risk' their friendship on the fact that she's horny, more on that later.

"We'll be there," Stefan says with his signature smile. The smile Rebekah become so accustomed to. She still loves it.

"Starts at eight." She didn't notice, even when everybody else did, the glare directed at Rebekah sourced from Elena.


	4. Chapter 4

**"You two are still friends," the reporter motions to the blondes, "even though she's…having sexual relations with your brother."**

 **The blonde duo both nod their heads. They recently got matching tattoos…the whole group did. Davina, Katherine, Anna, and the blonde pair decided to get 'matching' puzzle pieces. They all different but fit together.**

 **"How'd you react to the whole ordeal."**

 **'Um," the older blonde says trying to find the words.**

 **The younger married blonde responds to her, "She reacted better than I thought."**

* * *

"You're late," Caroline says slightly annoyed but tries not to show it.

"You're lucky I'm here at all," Klaus smirks.

"Whatever," Caroline mutters before she smashes her lips onto his.

 **October 4th, 2018**

"Sooo," Rebekah asks, "are you and my brother having fucking?"

Caroline was shocked by her friend's directness. Rebekah wasn't one to lie, but for her to just come right out and say it was...surprising. Caroline can't pinpoint exactly why she's surprised. Rebekah once told someone that "her dress makes her look like someone shit on her mirror and has no one that cares about her". Which frankly wasn't even the meanest thing Rebekah's said to someone.

"Kol's not my type," Caroline laughs. "He's more Davina's." Rebekah smiles before going back to her serious demeanor.

Klaus and Caroline decided a couple of months back that they don't know what they are or what they're doing. Ok, no, they know what they're doing, but until they decide on how they feel, it's best not to announce...whatever they are. She doesn't know what she feels for Klaus. At the very least, Caroline knows she feels something towards him. She's determined to figure it out.

"I meant Nik," Rebekah voices sitting still as a statute. Rebekah takes a deep breath. Her eldest friend (that she still talks to) and her favorite sibling. What does one do when this happens? Do I accept it? Do I be a bitch and 'forbid it'? All these questions rush through Rebekah's head at a thousand miles per hour as if she's in a movie.

Caroline looks down trying to hide her blush. She hates him for that. That just at the thought of him causes her to blush.

"You're blushing."

"It's cold," Caroline lies making her cheeks inflame more.

"It's like ninety degrees outside," Rebekah says with a knowing smile.

"I have a fever."

"You're never sick."

"First time for everything."

"Caroline quit bullshitting me." If Caroline wasn't taken aback before, she sure as hell is now. Caroline has heard Rebekah cuss once in her life. Three, if you count her explaining a story where she used two bad words. But is hell really a 'bad' word?

 _"Get the hell out of my house!" Rebekah was beyond mad. At herself. At Stefan. At Elena. At everything. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" She repeats._

 _"Rebekah, please, let me explain."_

 _A scoff leaves Rebekah's mouth. "What's to explain, Stefan? Apparently, I wasn't enough for you but my ex-best friend is."_

 _"That's not how it happened."_

 _"Then, please, enlighten me on how you decided and rationalized cheating on me with Elena."_

 _"Bekah-"_

 _"Only people that care about call me that."_

 _"That's not fair," Stefan has the audacity to utter those three words. To his 'credit', you can see in his eyes he regrets ever saying or thinking about them._

 _"Not fair," she whispers. Before she full on yells, "not fair is having the guy you're in love with cheat on you with your best friend. That's not fair...Now, if you're done with your sorry ass excuses please get out before I do something I regret." Surprisingly, she holds it together until after he leaves._

 _Being the only one home really has its pros._

"Did you or did you not have sexual relations with my brother?"

"Bekah," Caroline starts slowly.

"Oh my god. You did...wow." Rebekah had a feeling inside her bones that was taking place. She was ninety percent sure they had or were going to. She does read ITB quite often. It does help 'expose' what really happens with her family. She saw the post about her brother on his suspected way to Caroline's house. That had basically all but confirmed her thoughts, but to hear Caroline about to confess.

"We may have had sex a few times." Every time he's been in town for the past couple of months. Since August first, two thousand eighteen to be exact. In total, it's been two months and three days.

Rebekah nods. My brother and my best friend...she's joked about them being together but she always thought they hated each other. Apparently, she was all the way wrong.

"Ewww," Rebekah laughs. Caroline looks at her best friend thinking, _"What the actual hell? What is wrong with Rebekah? Does this mean she's not mad?"_

"Are you mad?" Rebekah thinks. Is she mad? She doesn't think she is. Her favorite brother is happy. Her best friend is happy. Why stand in the way of happiness? Is it going to be weird? Probably. All Rebekah can do is hope it'll work itself out.

"No," Rebekah deduces, "but you could have told me."

"Really wouldn't you like to know that your brother and best friend have been fucking since August."

"August! Ok, it's safe to know I'm mad. It's October."

"What about Tyler?" Rebekah never thought about that dick. All this time, Rebekah thought she had a boyfriend named Tyler, not her brother until about three days ago.

 _It was a sweater. Black with black drawstrings. "Does this even fit?" Rebekah asks curiously. "It looks a couple sizes big."_

 _"Uhhhhh...my cousin left it here a few days ago." Rebekah's not a dumb blonde. She can spot a lie from ten miles away. If you're as well known as Mikealson you have too. It's a cold, cold world. Bundle up!_

 _"What's his name?" Nothing. "Caroline? Caroline! A sale at Victoria Secret is launching tomorrow."_

 _"Really?" Noticing the red on Caroline's cheeks see says, "What are thinking about? Is this Tyler's?"_

 _"No," she says with a subtle hint of bitterness._

 _"You know," she says sniffing it, "it smells like my brother."_

 _"Really?" Caroline says looking anywhere but me._

 _"I lived with him for seventeen years. I know what that prick smells like." Rebekah rolls her eyes. She knows a lot of girls that would gladly live with him for seventeen years. Gross!_

 _"So how's your brother?" Caroline asks._

 _"Kol's still with that bloody cow, Bonnie," Rebekah says letting a large amount of anger out. "I just don't understand how this witch is the one that stole my brother's heart. Out of everybody in the world, she ends up with that wicked witch. She makes the Evil Queen look like Oprah." Caroline lets out a laugh._

 _"Not who I was talking about." She was talking about Klaus. Klaus promised to call when he arrived home. He should have got back to his dorm room about five days ago. It had been a few hours and she was beyond worried. Then four days ago, she had thought that he forgot to call and he was ok. She'll admit in the back of her head there was a voice telling her that "he got into a car accident" or "You're not special. He's sleeping with three-fourths of the girls at that damn college. Meanwhile, you're here alone watching Gilmore Girl re-runs." Though, she knew Bekah would have told her if he was in an accident. Caroline's known Klaus since she was nine and he was eleven. Klaus has a fuckboy attitude but he doesn't have the actions of a fuckboy. He wouldn't cheat. Caroline knows that it'd be all over ITB. It's laughable really. Am I really that desperate? Caroline thinks._

 _"Oh, Elijah, he's in college. Probably in his room studying being a prude." Rebekah rolls his eyes. The guy really needs to loosen up."_

 _"The other one," Caroline rolls her eyes. The look Rebekah wore suggests she already knew that._

 _"Probably at some dumb college party with Stefan." The look of pure rage and discomfort all but confirmed that this was Klaus' sweater. Maybe she was being drastic and jumping to conclusions. Maybe Rebekah had in her bag and forgot to take it back and give to him. Who knows?_

"We broke up..."

"Don't say that."

"You didn't even like him."

"I know it just reminds of the Diza break up," she says tears clouding her eyes.

"That was damn near six months ago."

"Point being."

 **Thirty minutes later...**

Here's the tea on the Mikealson family drama. Believe me, it's hot, hot. I only deliver the newest, realist, hottest news. I only report stories when I know their tea is sugary sweet. My sources are close and dear to the Mikealson family. Klaroline. The ship we love to ship. We all thought we'd never see the day Caroline and Klaus give in to temptations and released the sexual tension. I have news kids, apparently, they've been hooking up since August. Tea, sis.

XOXO,

ITB


	5. Chapter 5

**Fun fact: I just recently put a definition in for slut. Another fun fact: at our school, you can't wear ripped jeans unless tights are worn. If you do you'll out of class suspensions or you call your mom. Tights. Warning characters may be OOC. Keep that their Elijah's and Klaus' college is an hour away. So they do visit quite often but at the same time, they don't. This is over a 1,000 words to. Yes! Can you believe I have a chapter up before fucking 2 am? I'm sister shook. Fun fact: I live for James Charles. Not edited.**

* * *

 **"You meet Rebekah before Caroline."**

 **"I did."**

 **"She thought you were Elena."**

 **"What did you think of the things she said about your sister?"  
**

 **"She's a bitch and one hundred percent believed them then and I believe them three hundred percent now. But why should I care, bitch is dead."**

 **"Did you know about the relationship between Klaus, Tatia, and Elijah?"**

 **"I didn't."**

 **"Thoughts?"**

 **"Good thing the bitch is dead." The girl smiles.**

 **"You aren't sad."**

 **"I'm a cruel, cruel, _cruel_ bitch."**

 **"How is that different from Elena?"  
**

 **"It works for me. Better than it ever did for Elena."**

* * *

 **October 8th, 2018**

"Elena," Rebekah says with nothing pure shock painted all over it, "when did you become so stylish? I'm weirdly impressed." Well, as stylish as you can be when your destination is school. You know how dress codes are, don't do this, don't do that, are you serious, um no. This newfound stylish Elena is wearing a top floppy hat. She has dark red….maroon with a patterned rip at the bottom tank top. Rebekah assumes it goes all the around. Elena has a leather jacket on. Her toes are covered with Arizona Women's Lilly Wedge Heel Lace-up Bootie. She had her down and curled. Overall, whoever helped Elena with this outfit knows what they're doing. "Unfortunately, Elena, I would never compliment somebody that slept with my boyfriend when I was your best friend so I will compliment whoever helped because I know you would never pull this together yourself. Tell them Rebekah Mikealson sends them a good job. Elena, I know you're going to say this was two years ago get over it and you have a boyfriend. Good day!"

"Can you give me a ride to my house?"

Rebekah laughs. Openly. "Why the hell would I do that?" Has this girl forgotten their past? Ok, maybe Rebekah admits, I should stop being petty and forgive her. They don't have to be friends. It's unrealistic to say that everybody should get along, but they could at least be civil. Rebekah lives for tea, maybe it's because she's British, but even she can admit people need to get it together and quit being such dicks and be nice.

"I'll pay you." Elena's just being really funny today.

"Not to be cocky, but I'm Rebekah Mikealson. You've seen my side of the house. Anyhow, shouldn't you be getting to the school."

Elena laughs, "Fine! You caught me. I'm Katherine, Elena's sister."

"That makes a lot of sense. We should stop by Starbucks. I can miss math if you can. Let me text Caroline so she can meet us." She texted "Starbucks. Skip. Katherine." to Caroline. She got the message and Rebekah was positive that she was on her way. "Let's head over."

 **5 minutes later…**

"Kit Kat, this is my friend, Care." Katherine studies Caroline. Caroline dresses with a loose black spaghetti crop top. The "straps" connect in the back to the form the lining of the other side of the shirt. To Katherine, the outfit is pulled together with dark jeans that are ripped starting at mid thigh continuing to the calf. She can tell Caroline is one for multiple rips, like the pants she's wearing, instead of one long ass slit. It's stringy but elegant. A perfect compliment to the shirt. She then wears, to Katherine dismay, the same Wedge heel lace-up blacks boots. With Katherine's knowledge of the school system, you'd think the shirt would be against the damn stupid dress code.

She puts out her hand for Caroline. Caroline takes it gladly saying, "It's nice to meet you. I'm not a big fan of your sister."

Katherine lets out a laugh. "I've heard a lot of people aren't."

 **20 minutes later…**

"So how long you staying?" Caroline asks. She hopes it's until at least college. She's a pretty fun human.

"A while."

Rebekah and Caroline smile, "I'm glad. You're a pretty cool person."

Returning a pearly white smile, Katherine says, "Thanks!"

"Are you two single."

"No."

"It's complicated."

"Explain."

 **30 minutes later in that same Starbucks...**

"What are you doing here?" Klaus says bitterly.

"You can calm down I'm here to see my sisters."

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?" Klaus let's out a scoff.

"There is no trust here." she lets out an irritated groan.

"Well, you lost that 'trust' when you slept with my brother."

"That was six months ago. You still care?"

"No," he says casually, "I got over you six months ago. However, I fear my dear brother, Elijah, hasn't so please scurry on out of Mystic Falls."

"I would love to get out of this horrid town, but I simply can't as my sisters are waiting for me."

"Let's pretend for a second that you care about them, how long are staying."

"Depending on how long it takes for Elijah to visit," the girl says playing off of the fact he just said Elijah still cares.

"That could be awhile."

"I have all the time in the world." Klaus rolls his eyes.

"Whatever," he pushes his chair back before leaning in close to her ear and whispering, "if your hurt my brother I won't hesitate to rip out your heart."

"Klaus," she says, "you've known me since I was five, we all I know I dominated at hide-and-seek when we were kids."

"We all know that just because I'll never admit to Elijah doesn't mean I won't spend the rest of my life hunting and torturing you until you die for my brother. Even then I believe that was the better third of you, Katarina" Walking out of the cafe, Klaus ends the conversation with, "Have a splendid day, Tatia."

Tatia scoffs, "You too. Tell Elijah I said have a wonderful time."


	6. Welcome to the Elites

**Fun Fact: I have only 16 pieces of gum left. It's really weird but I'll eat one then I'll throw one at my step-sister so I have an even number of pieces. Not weird.**

* * *

 **"How did your first day of school go?"**

 **She shrugs.**

* * *

 **Before 1st period...**

"You know," Jeremy says walking beside Anna, "reading while walking is really dangerous."

"Good thing I have you to guide me then." Anna continues reading.

Jeremy smiles, failing to see the sarcasm, putting his arm around her while they counting walking. "I know. What would do without me."

Pulling his arm from around her, she responds with, "Probably, reading my book in peace." She was getting pretty annoyed with Jeremy and his inability to take hints and/or his ability to ignore them.

Jeremy nods. He understands, though, it was never him reading in peace, it was him drawing without Elena coming to annoy him. Whatever happened to when you get older you ignore and leave alone your younger siblings? Elena cared a great deal about the fact that she was adopted. Jeremy never understood why it mattered to her, but he guesses if it were the other way round he'd care too. Mom and dad had lied to her for eighteen years to him, too. Yet for some reason, Jeremy couldn't bring himself to care. He felt that he was her sister whether they had the same biological parents or not.

"Or you could have bumped into someone." Jeremy acknowledges being the voice of reason. Unlike in other situations, he was living and breathing. Her voice of reasons was, no, he was standing in front of her or to the side of her. To Anna, that seems like a better way to phrase the description. That's not something she's particularly fond of. She doesn't need even more guilt in her life.

"Now, I wouldn't want to walk into anyone," Anna says sarcastically putting the bookmark on her current page, one hundred seventy-nine.

"That's why I said to not read and walk. People could get hurt and you wouldn't want to have that trainwreck on your mind ALL DAY." Jeremy says continuing to smile.

"Why are you always smiling?" Anna says shivering, "Makes me think you're a murder." Anna was almost positive he was either high or will high. Nobody's that happy without just having great sex, high, or drunk. In her experience, while interacting with our people it's usually the second one: high.

"I'm a happy person," Jeremy says honestly. He wasn't for a while for multiple reasons, but recently he turned his life around for the better. Got rid of old, bad habits and picked up some new, better ones. He hasn't been proud of his actions for the past few months, but for the first time in a while, he thinks he made a couple that won't end in him being grounded. He can thank, honestly, believe it or not, a college student, he met named Klaus Mikealson. He told him the story of a guy he once knew and, even though he's ninety percent sure he was talking about himself, told him to leave the party. "That starts with you throwing away that beer bottle and going home." For the first time in a while, he listened to somebody other than himself. He was glad he did. It changed his life.

"What are you reading?" Jeremy asks curiously. She shows him the cover her book. It shows three ladies in front of a tall building with multiple walls made up windows. One up close than two other in the back. It said Uprising in bigger font letters that are decorated with flames about a quarter from the bottom. Underneath the title is a bunch of flames. The author name, Margaret Peterson Haddix, on the top. It has a rustic look to it. It looks tinted. "Uprising. You love a strong, female protagonist, don't you?"

Anna nods. "What class are you going to?"

"Science."

"Great, you can walk me there," Anna smiles.

"Fine. But only because I'm going there too." Jeremy says smiling unaware that his ex, Bonnie, watching the entire thing.

"Of course."

 **2nd period**

Jenna and Alaric sit in Alaric's history classroom. The second period happened to be a conference block for both of them. Alaric sitting in his seat behind the chair and Jenna leaning onto the one of his students' desk, facing her newfound companion. "Why'd become a teacher?" Alaric asks suddenly having spurge of curiosity.

"I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill," Jenna jokes, "I guess my daughter's a junior." She has a daughter. Wow! Alaric thinks surprised. Normally, I'll admit a kid would be an all the way no, but she's different. Jenna was surprised when Alaric didn't make an excuse to leave. She knows from plenty of experience when she says she has kids they run for the hills. "She's about to go to college. She's probably not going to want to stick around, realistically. I didn't. I shouldn't make her stay here. So I needed a 'hobby' to keep me from thinking about it for a while. Plus, I love kids. Am I going to adopt or have any of more of my own? No. But they're just fun to be around. It reminds me of when I used to volunteer at the shelter." She did miss the excitement and good feeling that came from volunteering. She'd have to see if there were any charities or homeless shelters she can spend some time at.

She remembers a few years ago, Anna and her, volunteered. It was a great experience. A lot of bonding and joy it gave to Anna. "Volunteering is a really great experience." Many people that know about Jenna would tell you she has nice things and is rich. But if you get to know her you see that she donates to charities, she's funded products that make a change and are environmentally friendly, and she loves animals. So, a lot of celebs and rich people donate, what makes her different? Like Jeffree Starr, she doesn't tell anyone. Does it really come from the heart if you tweet about? Maybe it could, but does it come off as doing it out of the goodness of your heart. "She's just doing it so her nonfans buy her album."

 **Before 4th Period...**

Ignoring the advice from Jeremy, Anna's back to reading Uprising while walking to her next class. Unfourtanley, just as predicted, Anna accidentally rams her book into a blond.

"Oh my god," Anna screeches, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." She really did feel bad and she's woman enough to admit that I should have listened to Jeremy. She didn't and she's ready to accept the consequences which include apologizing.

"It's fine," Caroline says slightly annoyed. It's funny because it's not even at her. She could care less that this probably junior, judging by the fact she didn't run off scared, ran into her. She apologized problem solved. Caroline reaches out a hand saying, "I'm Caroline." Caroline was expecting an oh my god or I'm so team 'Klaroline.' It was a nerve recking fact that she's come to terms with.

Instead, she just returned the hand shack saying, "Anna." She's new, Caroline deducts. Not to sound self-absorbed, but she doesn't know who I am. "You should sit with my friends at lunch. Come to this spot to find me." Though seniors and juniors are supposed to sit together, nobody follows that rule.

 **At lunch...**

"Where do you sit anyways?" Anna asks curiously. She just agreed to eat with a total stranger. It's not she didn't do it yesterday. She sat with Jeremy and his friends. If anything this should statistically, this would be safer than eating with a bunch of guys.

"Back there," Rebekah points as they start walking to the pointed out destination.

She hears the snarky bitch, Elena, "That's twice in a week and it's only Tuesday." Elena groans.

"Shut up, Elena. You're only relevant cause you slept with Rebekah's ex-boyfriend." Stefan remains quiet throughout this whole argument. It's definitely weird sitting with your girlfriend and ex-girlfriend. Nobody but Elena made an effort to disagree.

A few minutes later, Anna finally has the courage to ask, "Why the hell do you sit with your cheating ex-boyfriend and this 'cheating, bloodsucking bitch?'" Elena gives her a look. Though it was Caroline's words, she's not going to sell out her new associate. "What?" she says acting like she didn't find anything wrong or slightly rude with what she said, "it was a question, Elena. Let's not be dramatic."

"Before I started dating Stefan, Stefan, Nik (my brother), and I were best friends. Nevermind, more like Stefan and Nik were best friends and I was the annoying little sister." Stefan laughs, smiling at Rebekah. "We, then, started dating in the third grade. We broke up the summer before Junior year. Nik and Stefan stopped being friends until Nik starting missing his best friend. So I so graciously said, 'if you want to have your friend back you can.' I'm just trying to be civil for my brother."

Anna nods. That makes sense. Anna used to have a sibling and she understands that you have to compromise and be there for each other. "Welcome to the Elites," she hears Caroline announce.

"The Elites?"

 **30 minutes before the iconic line...**

Jeremy scans the lunch room for Anna. He searches for a while before she finds her talking with the Elites. They turned 'The Mikealsons' to the 'The Elites.' Looks like Anna, just got her name added to the website. He rushes to his friends (Matt, Tyler, and Enzo) to tell him the dreaded, "She's sitting with the Elites." It's almost weird that they caught on so fast.

"That fucked our plan."


	7. Chapter 6

**Fun Fact: I'm living for PTX's, Pentatonix, Christmas songs. Really just PTX in general. This is when the Elite sisters met at lunch. Next chapter will be Klarlione. The dialogue is the same really as last chapter just with a detailed version of what happened.** **This is a different P.O.V. of the last chapter. I say gross food but the food actually looks like they have pretty good in HSM. Shout if you see the Criminal Minds reference. Shout out if you see the Riverdale reference. I'll dedicate this entire book to you. But you have to find both. No Joke. DEADASS! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **"Your first day at their highschool. How was it?"**

 **"Really intresting.."**

* * *

 **October 8th, 2018**

Katherine walks into the lunch room. She spots her triplet towards the back of the room. She strolls towards her. Based off what Caroline and Rebekah told her about Elena, they won't get along. She'll probably end up staying with the Mikealsons. Rebekah offered her a guest room. Katherine passes up a free stay at the Mikealson's house. She never had the chance to visit when she was dating Rebekah's brother. Katherine believes it to be a cozy around five bedroom house.

Elena sees either Katherine or Tatia. She's ninety percent sure it's Katherine. From what Tatia said, they talked this morning, she's a little more open and accepting of herself.

Kathrine's a little concerned by how much it reminds her of the lunch room in _High School Musical_. Roundtables, black and white humans, and most of all the disgusting food. To Kathrine, without the singing, it's _High School Musical_. Katherine sits a few seats away from Elena. She's not sure why. It's something that she does to everybody.

"Katherine, it's so nice to meet you," she hears Elena greet.

"Elena, I've heard so much about you," Katherine says with just as much as fake enthusiasm. This makes Elena nervous. She shifts in her seat. How much has she heard? Who did she it hear it form? She turns to the guy she assumes is Stefan, "Stefan, it's so nice to finally meet you." The look on Stefan's face honestly says it all.

"Where'd you go to school before you transferred to Mystical Falls High School?"

Katherine smiles. "I wasn't in school. I dropped out about a month ago. When I got the call form you, I decided why not give it a shot. This must be a sign." Elena nods. She tries not to show it but she's mortified inside. She dropped out of school. How would her parents allow that? She stops herself. She probably doesn't have any.

Caroline walks to their table with Rebekah and a younger looking girl. How much younger? She's not sure. Katherine thinks she looks fourteen, but Katherine knows she's wrong.

They all turn heads when they hear a slight growl. "That's twice in a week and it's only Tuesday." Elena groans.

Caroline then comes up with a solution, "You could leave." Everybody around her nods excluding Stefan, Katherine, and herself. Stefan was smart and didn't weigh in into the conversation. That's probably best in Katherine's opinion. Don't dig yourself a deeper hole. Katherine just felt she didn't have enough facts to say or feel a certain way.

After a couple of minutes of zoning out from Katherine, she hears Caroline yell, "Shut up, Elena. You're only relevant cause you slept with Rebekah's ex-boyfriend." Everybody in the lunch room turns heads when they hear it. A lot of them agreed.

Katherine felt bad. That has to sting.

She studied the people looking at all the faces. They cared and looked up to this group of people. She's not quite sure how or why it happened, but it was fun to sit back and watch it unfold. A few minutes later, she finally found out why? The girl that arrived with Caroline and Rebekah asked, "Why the hell do you sit with your cheating ex-boyfriend and this 'cheating, bloodsucking bitch?" Katherine's eyes widen. She was not expecting that to leave this 'fourteen years olds' mouth. She can truly say she's shocked. Though, not as shocked as Elena. She put her resting bitch face and stared out this girl until the girl finally laughed and said, "It was a question, Elena. Let's not be dramatic."

Anna wasn't the one that came up with the name. It was Caroline, but she wasn't going to rat out her new associate.

This set her smooth the fuck off. Elena started ranting and venting. She began with Rebekah, "You only climbed the social ladder because of your parent's money." The girl's face shifted when Elena said that to Rebekah. The girl, she would learned was named Anna, wasn't even here that long and could tell that's what started it, but that's not would let her reach and stay at the top. Anna doesn't believe what happens in the movies if nobody likes you, they aren't going to do what you say and how you say it. There have to be a couple of really influential people that like you. She points to Caroline, "People only tolerate you because of your mom. They want to be able to through parties and not get into too much trouble. Oh, and you hang out with 'I latched on to my parent's money.' That's the tea, sis." Everybody just stares at Elena. Did she just insult the two Queen B's of the school?

Caroline sarcastically adds, "Even then we still sit here."

"Will," Rebekah starts standing up, "I guess it's my turn. You only became my friend to get closer to my boyfriend. You 'latched' on to the popularity I earned with 'my parent's money.' FYI, my family didn't have when we first moved here. Next, you sleep with my boyfriend like three days before our anniversary (which isn't totally your fault. It takes two to tango.) But, you know, what is your fault? You tipped off someone blogger who now somehow seems to find out the shit that happens in our family before we even know. So please, Elena, try again." Rebekah sits down saying, "And _that's_ the tea, sis." Caroline now counts three-time shes heard Rebekah cuss.

"Wait. So they have a blog that reports everything that happens in your family?"

Caroline nods, "It used to be called the Mikealsons. It reports only on Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, and Klaus. Then I guess she somehow got the chance to upgrade onto just this group. If you click on the link it pulls up a website with single pictures of The Elite. That includes, of course, the Mikealson siblings, Stefan, Elena, and Davina. She doesn't go to school here, but she's friends with us." Everybody including Stefan and Katherine nod finally agreeing with one and another.

Anna confirms, "The blog started when you and Rebekah broke up." Rebekah and Stefan both nodded.

"Then it reported before we even announced that Elijah got into Princeton, that Kol got busted for a DUI...Weirdly enough, it never really reported on Nik until a few days ago. I guess he has nothing going on in his life."

Anna takes that in. It obviously isn't this 'Nik' character but maybe it's someone close to him. She voices her new discovery out loud. Stefan nods that could be true. "ITB was jealous that Caroline was with Klaus and outed him. If you try to go back to the post, you can't she took that one down. She was angry and lashed out. She regretted and took it down."

"Literally, Anna, you're a genius."

"You're only saying that because it's true." Anna smiles. "OK. Next question: why do you sit with your ex-boyfriend and his girlfriend?"

"Before I started dating Stefan, Stefan, Nik (my brother), and I were best friends. Nevermind, more like Stefan and Nik were best friends and I was the annoying little sister." He smiles. Stefan found it hilarious that she thought she spent more time with Klaus than her. They'd both complain about how they don't spend enough time together. "We, then, started dating in the third grade. We broke up the summer before Junior year. Nik and Stefan stopped being friends. Nik started missing his best friend. So I so graciously said, 'if you want to have your friend back you can.' I'm just trying to be civil for my brother." Anna nods understanding that you compromise and have to be there for your siblings.

"Welcome to the Elites," Caroline says sarcastically holding up jazz hands.

"The Elites?" Anna asks. Is this their way of saying their friend.

"If you hang out with us be prepared to possibly be on the blog." Anna can tell that was directed towards Katherine and her. They both nod thus confirming they can handle it.

"So Caroline," Katherine asks, "when was your first mentioned being on the blog?"

Caroline smiles, "I think it was when I planned Rebekah's half birthday."

"We had some extra money and my mom said to do something with it." Katherine laughs.

"She's kidding, right?" Katherine raises.

"Nope!" Rebekah says the same time as Elena.

"Wow! Caroline, you're only known because of your friend." Caroline laughs when she here's Elena mumble but she can say it.

"She would have been there eventually because of her boyfriend." Rebekah laughs when she notices the blush on Caroline's face.

"He isn't my boyfriend. We're just sleeping together." Everybody but Rebekah and Katherine were shocked by her revelation.

"Love hearing that about my brother," Rebekah says her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Color me shocked," Anna says in shock, "Caroline's in a friend with benefits relationship. With who?"

"Nik," Rebekah says slightly annoyed.

Stefan has a look of betrayal and shock. Klaus never mentioned that in the times they hung out.

"You're sleeping with Klaus," Elena announces, "blondie's not as innocent as she seems."

Caroline rolls her eyes. "It's not like that."

Anna laughs, "Then what is it like?"

"It's complicated." Caroline states. She's finally found the right words to describe her feelings when a girl (she assumes its Tatia) walks up. "HOLY SHIT!" Caroline almost chokes on her nachos when she realizes who it is. "You're the girl Klaus was talking to at Starbucks."

"That makes you the dumb blonde he made out with."

"That's where I've heard the names. You both dated my brothers."

"In my defense, I only dated Elijah," Katherine defends herself.

"I dated Klaus and Elijah. Twice the fun. Both really good in bed." Caroline nods. She can confirm one of them are. Katherine nods. She can confirm the other.

"Ewww. I didn't need to hear that." Caroline laughs at Rebekah's statement.

 **Special thanks to Reina-Dolor for favoriting. Other special thanks to Feliz77, chrissyjo88, and melissah87 for following. This chapter is dedicated to these four beautiful humans.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Fun Fact: I love sweet tea. I'm drinking it now. Next chapter will be about Kol and Davina. Bonnie will make an appearance. I'll only update on weekends because of school. I usually write from 1 am to 3 am. That wouldn't recommend. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **"You caught Klaus and 'Tatia' at the cafe?"**

 **"That bitch is in prison. Why are we talking about this? Are we just going to talk about my husband's dating history? I'd rather not."**

 **"What'd you feel in that moment?"**

 **The blonde's jaw set, she bites her lips aggressively before responding, "Jealously."**

* * *

 **A Couples Hours Before Lunch (October 8th, 2018)...**

Caroline's day began fabulously. She met Katherine, got Starbucks. They went on an epic shopping trip. When the group of girls realized they were two minutes away from being late to their second period, they raced to Caroline's car. Caroline realized she forgot her damn keys in the cafe. Caroline didn't want Katherine and Rebekah to be late, so she told them to go ahead in Rebekah's vehicle. They protested, but she insisted they both go.

Caroline glances inside the cafe through the window to make certain that her dawn-tinted keychain was located in their previous place. She observes the rest of the room when she spots a familiar head of blond hair. She could distinguish it anywhere. It was Klaus! The same Klaus she slept with not even a week ago. She wasn't sure whether to comfort her 'friend' or grab her car keys and leave pretending not to notice him.

Caroline made her decision. Caroline walks towards the door. Caroline too wrapped up in her plan that she hadn't noticed the blond human had abandoned his chair and made his way towards the door. She reaches for the sliver handle when she feels something thump her in the head. She feels the pain rush to her head instantly. She lets out a shriek of pain. "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry." Klaus finally catches the appearance of the blonde. He's left in pure shock. "Caroline," he states in astonishment and curiosity. Klaus quickly pulls himself together. "Shouldn't you be in school?" Klaus lends a hand and pulls Caroline up.

"I may have skipped my first period," Caroline voices casually.

Klaus smirks at this. "Didn't realize you're such a badass."

Caroline takes a tiny step closer. If barely an inch or two closer. "Very much so." Caroline lets out a light laugh causing Klaus' smirk to turn into a smile. He loved the angel like laugh that came out of Caroline's mouth, even more, when he caused it.

"That's nice to know," Klaus quickly returning to its natural position: a smirk.

"Tell me, Caroline, what were you doing on your scandalous adventure." He was interested in what this good girl was doing out on a school during school hours.

"I was shopping with Katherine and Rebekah." Caroline noticed a change in Klaus' face when he said Katherine's name. She wondered for a brief second about how Klaus knows Katherine. Shrugging it off, Caroline has school to attend.

Klaus hums, "Where is my sister now?" Klaus is not surprised that Rebekah ditched class. She's been skipping school since the ripe age of ten. Her sister, mad and beyond reason, walked straight out of the school doors.

"School where I need to get to." She knows she's about ten minutes into her second period if she leaves now she'll be there in four. This leaves her thirty minutes if she subtracts the time it takes to get a tardy slip and walk (sprint) to class.

Klaus nods. "Will, I'll leave you to that. I shall be off now too." Klaus turns on his heel ready to get back to campus himself.

"Wait," Caroline finds herself yelling after the man walking away from her, "you forgot something." Klaus shows a confused look. Caroline walks up to him planting a short kiss on his soft, pink lips. Caroline pulls away when Klaus wraps his arms around her and pulling her closer. Klaus kisses her with a significantly longer and more intimate kiss than the one that took place before. They release. However, Klaus doesn't release his arms and instead, Caroline just pulls back with her hindquarters resting on his strong arms. Caroline wiggles around, giggling. Caroline sighs before saying, "I have to get to school."

Klaus unwraps his arm around her saying, "Fine if you must."

"I must, but you should stay in town for a while."


	9. Chapter 8

**Fun fact: I'm not eating my Hot Cheetos or drinking my Dr. Pepper til I get this chapter updated. Get it! I know it's short. I'm sorry. Bonnie's definitely OOC. Check new Klaroline one-shot Christmas book. I know short longer update tomorrow. Not proofread. I'm legit this time. No Grammarly. Not anything. Damon will soon play a bigger part. Next chapter is a Tatia and Katherine meeting Jeremy. Chapter 19 is Jeremy/Anna and possibly, not promised, Jenna and Alaric. They will play a bigger part in the story.**

* * *

 **"What'd you think of Bonnie when you meet her?"**

 **The girl's smile fades. "She didn't like me very much or at all."**

 **"I believe we met on our second or third date."**

* * *

 **October 8th, 2018**

"You grab the supplies and I'll be in the restroom," Kol suggests to Davina. Without waiting for confirmation, Kol runs off to the bathroom. Davina laughs to herself before walking down the aisles. She drops a collection of bags of marshmallows, a bunch of chocolate, lighter fluid, and a good amount of graham crackers in the cart.

She walks up to the counter when a girl steps in front of her. A beautiful young girl with a heart-shaped face steps in front of me. She looks me up and down before introducing herself as Bonnie Bennet. In the years she's heard Rebekah complain about the girl, she's never once met the mysterious figure that is Bonnie Bennet.

Davina, despite her instincts, introduced herself back. "I'm Davina."

"I know who you are," Bonnie says trying, but failing, to filter out the clear despise filling her voice. Davina nods. She's heard about me? "Kol mentioned you few times. He'd complain about how annoying you are." This shouldn't have made Davina, maybe frown and hate herself, smile but it did. He talks about, maybe not in the kindest way, but he still talked about her. That was surprising.

Davina nods with a smile plastered on her face. "It was a pleasure to met you." Bonnie flashes Davina a fake smile. Davina couldn't see why Rebekah despised Bonnie. She seemed nice.

Bonnie turns around on her heel. "Davina, what's your relationship with Kol?" Davina was unsure of how to answer that question. She had fun the last few days, but this is Kol. He's had more relationships/one night stands than all his other siblings combined. That's saying a lot. Rebekah loves her men. She's surprised she's stayed with Damon how long she has. After Stefan, Rebekah dated almost everybody and anybody. It was a rough time.

Great, she found another reason not to date him. Kol's her best friends' brother. Brother! That's revolting until you look at him. She never wanted to admit but all the Mikealson's are a highly attractive family. She never wanted to admit this just because Kol's a Mikealson. At the time, she thought she hated him. That may just because she knew if she had become friends with him she knows she would have fallen for him. She would have been tossed out just like everybody but Bonnie. Bonnie dumped him.

That's really an interesting subject to ponder. As 'funny' as it was, Kol was a wreck. He wouldn't talk to anybody. He would rarely eat. It was a scary situation to ponder. Davina was genuinely worried for the dumb guy. He bounced back after two months. The Mikealsons always do, they are a strong family. Nothing could make them fall (at least not for long.) It's almost annoying.

"I don't know," she answered, "but I'm ready to find out."

Kol dashes up to Davina. Kol's face is drenched with worry. His arms resting a little above her elbow. He's looking frantically all over her body. "She didn't hurt you, did she, sweetheart?" Davina nods her head in a 'no' motion. Kol again with dramatics.

"Relax. I'm fine. She's super nice." Kol eyes her suspiciously. Why would Bonnie actually make an effort to bond with her?

Spectacle, Kol answers, "Either way, I'm sorry for that. She's a bit much. She's not over me. I guess 'love' doesn't just go away." Kol laughs bitterly. "We should go."

"Kol," Davina sees Bonnie run up to him, "I missed you so much." Bonnie hugs Kol gently, Bonnie doesn't want to ruin her chances with Kol, pushing Davina away. Davina catches herself just in time to see Kol tense and fake vomit. Bonnie let's go of Kol. Prompting Kol to automatically place a protective arm around her. Kol pretends to not notice the spark he felt while touching her. Davina smiles slightly at the touch.

Kol nods. "It's good to see you." It's just enough to sound not forced. But not really genuine if that makes sense.

Davina walks off to go pay for the smore ingredients. Kol protest telling her he should come with. Kol compliments her by telling her that a beautiful woman like her shouldn't be left alone. Kol smirks seeing Davina's face become red. Bonnie fake gags. "Flattery will get you nowhere." Kol frowns. Davina kisses him on the cheek before walking off. Kol smiles.

"I see you found a new friend." Kol didn't fail to see the jealousy in Bonnie's naturally smooth and grounded voice.

Kol nods. "Any plans?"

"We went to see Bohemian Rhapsody. Davina's a Queen fan." Kol shrugs while shuffling his feet. Suddenly, he feels uncomfortable. "We're going back to the manor to toast marshmallows."

"Already showing her the manor," Bonnie responds with a truck full of bitterness not hidden in her voice. Kol never really moved fast in relationships expect with Bonnie. Bonnie didn't see the inside of his house till they had dated four months.

"We've known each other a while." If there is a God, Kol thanks him for the fact that Davina walked up again.

"Bye, Bunny," Kol smirks walking away using his old nickname for her. Remembering full well that it used to irritate her forever.

* * *

It looks like the intro of Total Drama. Everybody surrounding a hot, beautiful, crackling campfire. Klaus and Caroline sitting by each other on one log. Caroline rests her head on his shoulder. Jeremy had invited Anna and they sit to the left of what the kids call 'Klaroline.' Which ninety percent of the high school girls would call him lucky for the rest of his life. To the right of Caroline, sits the eventual 'love triangle' of Damon, Rebekah, and Stefan on one log. Is it a triangle if you know who will be victorious? Davina and Kol sit right to the uncomfortable looking humans. To their left are Katherine and Elijah. Awkwardly sitting there in silence. Elijah was uncomfortable. He's just grateful it wasn't Tatia. Though, Klaus mentioned 'the evil bitch' was in town for a while and she's staying put till she sees him because she's an 'evil bitch.'

By the end, they were all lying on the grass gazing at the stars that painted the sky.


	10. Chapter 9

**Fun fact: I have a test to study for but instead of doing that I'm updating this story instead. Love that for me. Chapters dedicated FloraJardim for following. Next chapter, I'm thinking some Debekah. So for this fic Stebekah will be endgame. Though I don't do this much, mixing ships, I have recently thought about exploring Damon and Rebekah's romantic relationship after reading fanfiction with a little of them in it. Not the best chapter. Get It!**

* * *

 **"Jeremy," The reporter says.**

 **"He's a good kid."**

 **"Thanks," he says sarcastically. "I'm twenty-three."**

* * *

"Katherine and Tatia, this is Jeremy," Elena introduces Jeremy. Elena doesn't spare a second glance at her brother's friend, Anna. Elena and she met at lunch. Anna called Elena a 'cheating, bloodsucking bitch.' Seeing the look Elena's giving her, she shuffles in her place in the living room. "They are my biological sisters." Jeremy nods not really sure what else to do.

"So this was the surprise," Jeremy says sarcastically as if it wasn't obvious. "More people. They can stay. They just aren't sleeping in my room."

Elena laughs. "Deal." Elena walks away turning around to glare at Anna. This prompts Anna to roll her eyes. This girl can hold a grudge. She acts like I murdered her puppy. "What do you want to do?" he looks out Anna. Anna shrugs.

"What do want to do?" Anna asks. She was hoping he'd say get food. She was hungry. However, she didn't want to be that bitch that ate everything in their house.

"I'm hungry. Let's get some food."

A few moments later, they are the kitchen eating sandwiches when Katherine walks in. "Sup, cupcake! I must say I'm surprised to see here."

"I didn't intend on being here. But my mom had to work late and I didn't want to be left alone for. I didn't expect you to be here, Kat." Anna smiles.

"How do you know each other?" Jeremy asks pretending to be clueless.

"We sat together at lunch."

Tatia, Katherine, Anna, Jeremy, and Elena are all settled in the living room watching 'Black-ish.' Elena still glares at Anna when she thought nobody was paying attention. Jeremy noticed every time wondering what happened between the two ladies. Jeremy had always known that his sister was petty.

Jeremy walked into his bedroom. He had his lastest sketches all over his bedroom floor. His new ninety-four box of Crayolas, markers, and number two wooden pencils resting ontop his papers. He noticed something was obviously wrong...different. It's not a good different. He went searching around his room and saw his sketchbook missing.

Jeremy's been drawing since he was five years old. Now, he's ten at the time. His mom had just signed him up for after-school art classes. He was beyond thrilled at the time and demanded (he got scolded then asked) for his mom and dad to rush him to the nearest craft store so he (his mom) could buy him a brand new sketchbook. He had picked one with Spiderman on the cover.

He rushed over to his sister's room. "Elena, have you seen my book?"

"Yes!" She hands him a book. It was definitely what he was looking for. But every single page was ripped out.

"What the hell, Elena?" Jeremy announces annoyed with a hint of sadness.

His dad scolded for 'cursing' and ask what's wrong.

"Elena ripped out all the pages and...and." Jeremy stops. He doesn't know what she did with them.

"I flushed them."

"You bitch," he mumbles. He makes sure his dad can't hear him.

"Why?"

"He ate the last pancake."

A couple of minutes later, Anna asks to get a drink from the fridge. She reaches done to get a Dr. Pepper.

"Why does my sister hate you?"

Anna doesn't even flinch at the question. "Because I called her a 'cheating, bloodsucking bitch'."

Jeremy laughs, "Really? That's a little much for someone that met her at lunch."

"Caroline's the one that came up with it. I just simply borrowed her nickname. She's protective of her friends," Anna shrugs.

"OK then. I'll stay out of the teen drama."

Confused, Anna states, "There's no teen drama."

Jeremy sighs. He knows his sister, "There will be. Just pray to God you have good friends."


	11. Chapter 10

**Fun fact: I'm caught up on the I'll Be Your Last chapters. Congrats to myself! Please, check them out. Dedicated to Golden Coral. They the bomb. I should be updating more now that I'm ungrounded and I'll Be Your Last One-shot book is ending in two days. Did I say this was a Debekah chapter? Next, we have Kolvina. Hmmm. Get it! Time Jump: Pay attention to the date, babes.**

* * *

 **"You were cheated on by both of Salvatores," the reporter says looking at her. "Is it a family thing?"**

* * *

 **December 27th, 2018**

Rebekah sighs laying down on Damon's bed. She stares at the ceiling looking over all her life choices. For the most part, she likes all of them except two. Her decision to get bangs in the fourth grade and deciding to ever trust Damon. Tears start to travel down her cheeks. She needs to get out of here. Why hasn't she left? She hurries to put her sweater on and rushes to her vehicle. On the way to her newly furnished car, her heel snags in the carpet and she trips. Bracing herself for impact, her face scrunches up and she holds her eyes shut. Not feeling any pain, she opens her eyes.

"Stefan," Rebekah exclaims wiping the tears under her eyes, "what, um, are you doing here?"

He chuckles, "I live here." Rebekah's eyes widen and her cheeks flush. "Right." She sniffs. "I'll be on my way then."

Stefan finally taking in Rebekah's appearance, he notices her red eyes, tear-stained, puffy cheeks. "Have you been crying?"

"Oh, uh, no, I mean yes, but I...um stepped on a lego. They hurt as you'd never imagine." Rebekah tries to cover up lamely.

"If you're looking for Damon, he left a while ago."

Rebekah laughs bitterly, "Trust me I know." Rebekah laughs more, "I was a bloody fool to trust him, you know?" Rebekah laughs more, "Everybody tried to warn me. Nik, Davina, even Elena. She's the queen of I see the good in everybody and SHE HATES ME. I was so stupid to believe they he'd change for me. That he cared about me. What is wrong with me? Is it because I'm a bitch? I'm trying, Stefan, I really am. I'm, just, why does everybody leave or cheat on me? Why did you cheat on me?"

"Rebekah-"

"All the time you told me you loved me where they all lies? Did you ever mean it? Is it because I'm not pretty enough? To fat? To shallow? To...what's wrong with me?"

"Rebekah, do you remember when measuring your waist in the mirror?"

"You made me a list of all the thing you loved about me," Rebekah laughs as more tears fall down her face.

"I still believe it. Rebekah, it's OK to be insecure. Just remember you are the most beautiful and selfless person I know. You donate to charity. You sat with that new girl yesterday. You selflessly help all your brothers despite what they do and say to you. You never hurt Kol even when he says the most degrading things to you even Klaus wouldn't dare think let alone say. You are always there for your friends regardless if you're mad at them. You, Rebekah, are heaven on Earth."

"He cheated on me with some strumpet he doesn't even know or he now knows," Rebekah reveals sitting up against a random wall in the Salvatore Boarding School. "I read about it in his journal. Apparently, I'm the dumbest girl in the world. He only got with me so your dad would get off his back about 'settling' down. I actually thought he liked me. I wanted to believe he liked me. Am I naive or what? He's been cheating on me since day one." Rebekah laughs. "I hope Damon rots in bloody hell."

Stefan sighs, "Damon's an idiot. Anybody that let you go is dumb." Stefan reassures from experience.


	12. Chapter 11

**Fun fact: I have no business doing what I'm about to do. But I won't release it till it's done, if not almost. I, also, will not be back to school till the I want to seventh. Have a great day. Love you, beautiful babes! This is the day after the Debekah break-up. Short little, Kolvina fluff. Just trying to get something out there. Get it!**

* * *

 **"Favorite date?"**

 **"It was our fifth date."**

* * *

Kol sits beside Davina on the Faris Wheel. Davina takes a deep breath trying, failing but nonetheless trying to calm herself done. You can do this, Davina, you've done much more scary things. You got this.

"You're scared of heights," Kol says aloud. He finds it assuming that Davina, the girl he's watched grow up alongside him, is frightened of something as 'silly' as heights.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Davina snaps. Quickly realizing he was just trying to help, she apologizes, "Sorry, I don't talk fears much. My brother, Marcel, just says get over it or I don't care."

"I'm not your brother."

"Thank God or this would be a little awkward," Davina offers a small smile.

Kol laughs, "I guess so. But no need to freight, Davina, I'm not going to let anything happen to you for as long as I live." Kol stops. What the hell did he just say? Elijah always said don't make promises you can't keep. He lived and breathed this quote. He never made a promise he knew he was bound to break or forget about but this...this was huge.

Davina laughs, "I don't think you can control whether I fall off a Faris Wheel."

Kol shrugs, "You never know...I could be a wizard. My mom is weirdly obsessed with herbs and stuff like nature's balance...it's weird."

Davina giggles, thankful for the distraction. Despite her best judgment, Davina turns to look at the horizon. To her surprise, she doesn't freak out. "It's beautiful."

"The view's gorgeous," he replies not looking at the skyline.

Turning to him, she responds, "You aren't even looking at the sunset."

"The one I'm looking at is better."

Despite herself, she finds herself blushing. Suddenly the Ferris Wheel stops. Davina grabs hold of Kol's hand and squeezes. She presses her eyes shut harder than her grip on his hand. That's saying something. "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh."

After a while, Davina opens her eyes to see Kol starring at her. Davina quickly looks down trying to avoid looking at him. She immediately regrets it. "We are really high up."

Trying to distract her, Kol asks her what her favorite childhood memory is.

Looking at Kol, she says she really doesn't have a favorite. "I guess if I have to pick one."

She starts telling a tale of her eighth birthday party and the present Rebekah got her. She looks at Kol to see him smirking. "What?"

"Just marveling how good I am at picking out presents."

"You picked that out."

"Now, looking back at it, I picked out a lot of your gifts."

"Really?"

Kol nods. "Is that so surprising?"

"No, it's just...I always like the gifts 'Bekah had gotten me."

"I know. I'm glad you enjoyed them."

"Thanks."

"I'm a lot more observing than I look."

"I guess you are." They smile at each other.


	13. Chapter 12

**Fun Fact: I love _hIgh schOOl mUsIcAl_!**

 **Hello, beautiful babes. It's been a long ass time since I've last updated. I'm proud of you for patiently waiting for a new chapter. As 'reward', I've made this chapter a little longer. This one as the entire gang (excluding Alaric and Jenna. They do play a bigger role in the end, I swear).**

* * *

 **"You two were on a date when Rebekah came home after the unfortunate Debekah break-up."**

 **They both nod. "Kol and Davina, too."**

 **"What was your reactions?"**

 **"I feel all of our groups' reactions were similar." The blonde wife nods in firm agreement.**

 **"Murder." They both say at the same time.**

* * *

 **December 27th, 2018 (Night)**

"What do you want to watch, sweetheart?" Klaus asks looking through the shelves of movies at the Mikaelson Manor. Most of them are romantic movies. Of course, most (if not all) were bought during the harsh months after the unfortunate Stebekah relationship.

"Um," Caroline says looking over his shoulder, wear her chin rests with her front pressed against his back while her arms are wrapped around his torso, "How about... _High School Musical_?" It sounds more like a statement than a suggestion. Klaus goes to argue but stops upon seeing the look on her face. Klaus could never say no to her puppy dog have noticed. Though, it worked both ways.) and the light shining brightly in her blue eyes at the mention of the horrid (to him) movie. How could he say no? Seriously, how could he? Any suggestions?

Klaus sighs in broken defeat, "Fine."

"Thanks, baby." She runs over to the DVD player after placing a chaste kiss on his lips in appreciation.

Klaus groans while walking to sit on the living room couch. Caroline comes skipping over to him. She shimmies in between his legs before placing another kiss to his lips. She hears him mumble, "The things I do for you."

Caroline childishly scoffs. "You love me." She crawls onto his lap. "Seriously, you do. How could you not?"

"Whatever," he laughs.

Caroline shoves him softly. "You do. Admit it."

He playfully rolls his eyes. In response, Caroline, _almost_ hurt, shoves him a little harder than the necessary. "You don't?" she whispers meekly. Caroline doesn't notice it but tears are pooling in her eyes. They've never discussed it and he's never said it but she kinda assumed. The way he treats her made her feel like a princess. Even when they were just having sex (it was kinda like dating without the titles) he'd take her places, show her stuff, she'd borrow his hoodies, and even stay at his dorm room sometimes. They were 'dating' for two months and a couple of weeks before they made it official. It's been two months and three days since then.

Rebekah tries to say he treats her better than he does his own family.

 _"Do you think he loves me?" Caroline asks Rebekah one night when they're on the phone talking._

 _"Oh, child, I know he does." Caroline smiles. Even from the other side of the phone, Rebekah can see her grinning from ear to ear._

 _"Really?" she says like a child asking her mom about love and how a prince is going to marry her._

 _"Really, Caroline, really."_

"Oh." Caroline gets off his lap and makes a run for the door.

"Caroline," she hears his British accent yell after her. Caroline keeps running towards...she doesn't know where.

Klaus grabs Caroline's jacket and pulls his on. He takes off after her. He soon finds her sitting in front of a tree stump, tears streaming down her face. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'm in love with someone that doesn't love me back."

"What are you going on about of course I love you."

"You do?" she questions with a smile threatening to bloom but still not fully believing him.

"I, Niklaus Mikaelson, am madly in love with Caroline Forbes."

"I, Caroline Forbes, am madly in love with Niklaus Mikaelson."

After a few seconds of basking in what the other just revealed, Caroline says in his ear, every curve of her body pushed up against him, "Why don't you show me how much you love me."

It's the first time they make love. It's a beautiful moment between the two. One they'll remember and cherish for the rest of their lives.

Klaus lays there in his bed sweaty and breathing abnormally. Caroline, who lays curled into his side, looks up at him through half-lidded eyes as she tries to even out her heavy breathing. "That...was...perfect," she whispers, panting.

"It was...I love you, sweetheart."

"Say it again."

"I love you."

She giggles. "I love you more."

"Not possible."

She throws her leg over his torso and pulls herself on top of him. She bends down to kiss his lips, breast crushed against his chest, but she stops an inch above his lips. As she says, "It is though," he feels her hot breath on his lips.

"Nik," she hears Rebekah yell.

Klaus rolls his eyes before he yells back, "I'm here."

"Can you come down here?"

"Why?"

"Because I need a hug."

"Why?"

"Please," she says. The desperation clear in her voice.

He sighs before pulling a pair of plaid sleep pants on. He makes his way to where he assumes she is. "What's wrong, Bekah?"

"I, uh, Damon is, um, Damon," she whispers the last part.

"Damon is what?"

"Damon cheated on me."

Klaus starts laughing. "I'm sorry for a second there I thought you said he cheated on you."

"I, uh, did."

Klaus admittedly stops laughing. "What?" Klaus whispers this softly. Rebekah takes a step back. Quiet Klaus is ten times scarier than loud yelling Klaus. Rebekah found this out back when Stefan cheated on her.

Klaus seethes in his own angry before he sees Rebekah standing up and sobbing. "Oh, Bekah, I'm sorry. Not as sorry as he's going to be but I'm sorry."

"Why can't guys be like...I don't know...I've never met a decent guy."

"Ouch," Klaus responds.

Caroline walks into the room to see Klaus hugging a sobbing Rebekah.

"Oh, babe, what happened?"

Rebekah originally went to Caroline's house but she wasn't there so she came home hoping to find at least one of her brothers here. Now looking at it if she wasn't home, Davina went out on a date, not with her, Rebekah should have guessed she'd be with her brother. Now taking in her appearance, she knows what they were doing and why he sounded so annoyed. Caroline wears Klaus' shirt, sleep shorts, and a pair of fluffy socks. Caroline's hair is the wildest she's ever seen and lips are puffy and without gloss. Rebekah's mouth forms an 'O'. "You two were in the middle of...I'm sorry." How she didn't notice her brother was shirtless, she doesn't know.

"It's fine. What happened?"

"Damon fucking Salvatore cheated on her!" he says in a dangerously low tone.

"OK," Rebekah, finally standing on her own, says. "You can't kill him but you and Kol can take turns bashing his head in."

"I plan to," Klaus responds cooly.

Caroline agrees, "I'll help."

After a while, Caroline finally offers to watch _High School Musical_ with her. "Sure."

* * *

Stefan punches Damon in the eye. "What the hell, man?" Stefan yells at his cousin, Damon.

"You punch me in the face and 'what the hell man' me!"

Stefan glares out him.

"What?" Damon says cluelessly sipping on his bourbon.

"I can't believe you would do this to her," Stefan yells even louder.

Simultaneously figuring out what his younger cousin is referring to, he responds, "You mean like you did."

Stefan looks anywhere but where Damon's standing. "Klaus is going to kill. Kol's going bring you back and kill you. Not to mention, her friends."

"I'll be fine. They won't touch me."

"I was his best friend and he still punched me in the face...two years later."

"Whatever," he rolls his eyes.

"You can really punch." Damon laughs. "Seriously, she'll get over it. We haven't even said I love you."

"You've been dating almost a year," Stefan says incredulously.

"I guess she never loved me. I don't know or care. She's totally not worth loving."

Stefan punches him again this time landing it on his jaw. "You don't say that about a girl _especially_ her."

"Damn, what was that for?"

Stefan scoffs walking away before he's tempted to beat him to a pulp.

* * *

 **"Trust me," he says, "Kol's reaction was comically worse. Damon ended up in the hospital." He shrugs, "He deserved it."**

 **The reporter hums. "Sensing hostility between you and your cousin."  
**

 **This time it's he who hums in agreement.**

* * *

"Hello, Damon," Kol says in a dark alleyway.

"Klaus already talked to me. Damn, I should have listened to Stefan."

"What Nik did was child's play compared to what I'm about to do." Kol swings his bat landing it right on his temple knocking him out cold. He laughs. He's always been good at baseball.

* * *

"Are you really not going to do more than break his wrist, arm, and give him a black eye?"

"I thought you said to be gentle, sweetheart," he says looking down, confused, at the beauty laying on top of him, literally.

She sighs. "I know I just expected a few cracked ribs, more broken bones."

"I thought about it, but I realized Kol...still had his _turn_. Plus Stefan paid him a visit. Broken jaw and gave him a black eye."

"I proud of you, Nik, for not killing him."

Klaus laughs. "Why don't you show me how proud you are?"

Caroline laughs before placing a kiss on his lips. "I thought you'd never ask."


	14. Chapter 13

**Fun Fact: it's a school night (I was supposed to be asleep an hour and forty minutes ago) but I'm here writing a chapter for this book. I love you, wonderful souls. I'll see you tomorrow or the day after.**

 **For here forward, the rest of the story will be told like a regular book. Now that this is, of course, past. The events I'm telling already occurred. I'm sure you can tell who the interviews are with. Just in case you can't. May not be correct I'm tired.**

 **Rebekah** : Chapter 1, Chapter 11 (along w/ Caroline), Chapter 19

 **Elena** : Chapter 2

 **Davina** : Chapter 3, Chapter 7, Chapter 13 (along w/ Kol), Chapter 17, Chapter 22

 **Anna** : Chapter 4, Chapter 8, Chapter 14,

 **Caroline** : Chapter 5, Chapter 11 (along w/ Rebekah), Chapter 16, Chapter 21

 **Informational** **Type** **of** **Bitch** : Chapter 6

 **Klaus** : Chapter 9, Chapter 21 (along w/ Caroline)

 **Katherine** : Chapter 12, Chapter 12, Chapter 15, Chapter 18 (along w/ Jeremy)

 **Kol** : Chapter 13 (along w/ Davina), Chapter 20

 **Jeremy** : Chapter 18 (along w/ Katherine)

* * *

 **"I always knew you didn't do it."**

* * *

 **January 1st, 2018**

Caroline moans licking her fingers and tilting her head back as she sits on Klaus' couch. They're 'hanging' out at Klaus' 'apartment' (though it's bigger than her house. She's gathered from her many years with the Mikaelson's that they are a go big or go home type family). "Chocolate makes the world ten times more bearable."

Klaus chuckles at her adorableness. He grabs her face gently and kisses her. When she parts her lips in surprise, he slips his tongue in her mouth. His tongue glides over every nook and cranny of her mouth. He groans sending shivers down Caroline's spine and lighting every inch of her body to flames. "You're right as always, sweetheart."

Caroline hums as she takes another bite. "I don't know, Nik, you might need another taste."

"You think so?"

Caroline nods her head adorably in agreement. "I know so."

"I guess I could be persuaded, my love."

Caroline giggles before grabbing his face and kissing him.

Before they know it, Klaus is a top of Caroline on the couch kissing his way down her chest with both of their shirts off. He goes up and kisses her lips. In the middle of Caroline pulls his head back. "I thought I was supposed to be convincing you," she whispers breathlessly.

"I suppose s-"

Klaus doesn't get the chance to finish his sentence since there's a knock on the door. Klaus sighs before he pushes himself of the blonde beauty. Caroline clears her throat while pulling her bra followed by her shirt on. "Something wrong, sweetheart."

"No, it's just...put a shirt on."

"Why?" He asks a confused. Under any other circumstances, Caroline would find it hilarious but now she was being protective over what is _rightfully_ hers. She spent weeks trying to sort out how she feels about him. Somehow already sleeping with him and knowing about the (amazing and _hot really hot_ ) sex makes it ten times more complicated. Trust her when she says once you sleep with him, he ruins you for another man. Though she tries not to think about his past affairs, it brings her great joy knowing they'll never be tasted (and vice versa) by him again. That's her 'job'. Call her petty but she doesn't give a fuck.

"What if it's a girl?"

"So?"

"SO, how would you like it if a guy saw me shirtless?" Klaus chooses to ignore her remark.

"Rebekah saw me shirtless."

"Rebekah's your sister."

"Point being."

"Rebekah won't be fantasying about sleeping with you at night."

"What," he laughs.

"I know how girls think. YOU ARE PUTTING A SHIRT ON!"

"Are you saying you fantasized about sleeping me?"

Caroline narrows her eyes. "PUT IT ON NOW!"

"Fine." He grumbles while pulling his henley on.

Klaus goes to the door. He looks through the peephole to see a female police officer. "What can I do for you?"

The older blonde hears a quite told you so.

"I'm looking for Kol Mikaelson."

"Why?"

"He's wanted for a hit and run."

"Kol's car is in the shop." Klaus is not lying. He's been using his old car for two weeks.

"He's wanted for a hit and run." She repeats.

"Who'd 'he' hit?"

"Damon Salvatore."

"Hmmm."

* * *

 **"It made me realize that I was in love with him and don't** _ **ever**_ **want to be with anyone else. You know how some couples have freebies?" The young girl quotes. "I don't need/want one. I want him and no else."**

 **The brunette triplet gags. "Disgusting."**

* * *

"Damon Salvatore"

"You think Kol has a murdering bone in his body? Really? Have you ever met the kid?"

"Do you know where he can be found?"

"No, though if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Listen," the officer says, "this isn't some child's play college party, young man. This is a serious investigation." Before he could get another word out, Klaus slams the door closed.

"What the hell, Nik, Damon's in the hospital and it could be Kol's fault AND YOU SLAM THE DOOR IN HIS FACE?"

"It's not."

"How do you know?"

He shrugs.

"Baby," she says taking a hesitant, cautious step towards him. Of course, she didn't think he would ever hurt her. She trusted him with _every_ _fiber_ of her being, "you didn't-"

"No, but I _kinda_ know who did. Before you start with your offensive guessing," Caroline looks down guilty and ashamed but smiles softly when Klaus kisses her understandingly, "I _may have_ received a text about it."

" _May_ _have_?"

"Oh my God, Nik, you couldn't have thought to tell me."

"I didn't want to put you in danger."

"Nik, I love you. If I had to be put in danger because of anyone, I'd want it to be for the man I'm in love with." She laughs. "What? You're being pranked."

"Most likely." Klaus agrees. "But I still _need_ you to be safe. Watch your back, OK?"

"OK," she jokingly states.

"Caroline," he starts, tone stern and serious.

"OK," she submits if for nothing else than to get him off of her back, "if it'll ease your stress I'll be careful." She kisses him. "Now, let's go to bed."

"I don't think so, sweetheart, _you_ have practice in the morning."

" _You_ are worth skipping for."

"Sorry, love, but I have to get you home."

"Baby," she says leaning to whisper in her ear. She presses her vagina directly on to his member, "don't you want to _make love_ to me?"

He laughs, "I want nothing more than to ravish you all night long." He grabs her waist firmly. He pushes his hips forward. Caroline moans at the contact with her core. When she feels his erection press harder into her already aching core, she can't help but let out a moan off pleasure. "But _you_ have cheerleading practice, my love."

"I'll quit." He chuckles softly. Before lifting her up and gently throwing his blonde queen over his shoulder.

"You don't think I will."

"I know you would but this is important to you and I would and could never ask that of you." He picks up his keys and wraps his arms securely around the back of knees while his other hand rests on her ass. "Plus, Rebekah will murder you if you quit now with regionals coming up."

"I don't want to go. Don't you want me here...to be with you." Even though she's acting, he can tell part of her wonders if he does want her gone.

"Sweetheart, of course, I want you here but if you stay here we won't be getting much sleep."

She sighs, "Take me home _but_ you owe me."

 **Meanwhile...**

"Kol, I know and believe you didn't do this. I need you to know I'll stick by your side no matter what happens," Davina says looking at him, her hands resting on his cheeks.

"Davina," his bigger, rougher hands grab her more delicate ones, "I can't...I refuse to drag you into this."

"Kol, I don't understand." She does, in her brain, but her heart's telling her no.

"Marcel was right. I'm bad for you. If I truly have feelings...If I truly l-"

"No, Kol, no, this is not how you are saying this."

"Darling, I can't do this anymore."

"No, don't, _please_ , don't do this. I _need_ you," she begs. Davina never thought she'd be begging Kol to not break-up with her. How the times have changed?

Kol Mikaelson sighs, resting his forehead against his beautiful (ex) girlfriend's. The only person (besides his family) that he knows he loves.

For the first time since he was six, Kol feels tears clouding his eyes. He blinks and takes a deep breath. "Davina, I'm breaking up-"

"I can't hear you. I can't hear you. La, la, la, la, la, la," she starts crying. "Kol, please, don't do this to me, to yourself."

He blinks harder, shutting his eyes so hard it hurts. "Please, stop crying, Davina, you are going to be OK. You are the strongest, passionate women I have ever met. You are going to find a devoted husband (like a prince you and Bekah used to talk about) to love and care for you better," he swallows hard, "than I ever could."

"When I get married, it'll be to _you_ , Kol Mikaelson. I don't want a prince. I want...need...crave...you."

"I'm sorry." He feels...broken.

"Can I, at least, get o-," she stops, "a hug."

He tugs her into a crushing (soul-crushing) hug. Kol buries his face into her curls, one last time, while the women he loves sobs into his chest. "I love you," he whispers.

He's not sure she heard until she cries harder. "I told you not to say it now," she chokes out in between her gut-wrenching sobs. It pains him ( _physically_ pains him) to hear her cry (at all, let alone over him.) He tries to tell himself this is what's best for her. She'll move on. He never thought he'd say this but he hopes to God (the devil if he makes it happen) she'll move on with someone that loves and treats her how she deserves. "I love you, too."


	15. Chapter 14

**Fun fact: I'm in love with David Dobrik's vlogs. I watch his vlogs constantly. I love Scotty's music. I just love Kristen (Cooking w/Kristen is great) and Corinna (I love her little series with her dogs) in general.**

 **I'm sorry. Shorter chapter today. Though I couldn't imagine Liz acting like this for the sake of the story say she's an uptight bitch.**

 **She does go back. I'm just not telling you which one. But I'm sure you can guess. You're probably right. I know this is sudden and doesn't make much sense. You'll, of course, get flashbacks. Not edited.**

* * *

 **January 9th, 2019**

"How is she?" Kol fidgets asking Rebekah. Rebekah smiles softly. Form first glance you think Kol was taking the break-up fine. Until you (through your sister glasses) look at him, he's barely eating, turning down every single girl in existence, and doesn't have the normal sparkle in his eyes.

"She's...healing." Rebekah looks at the ground. On one hand, Rebekah wants to slap the shit out of the world. The one time, he does the 'responsible' thing, he has to suffer from it. Her best friend is hurting more than she ever thought possible.

"Did I do the right thing?"

"You did what you thought was best."

"Was it?"

"I don't know." Kol sighs. "Go talk to her."

"I don't see how that would help."

"Just do it."

He takes a deep breath and walks to Davina's room. He peeks his head in through the doorway and frowns at the site. His normally smiling and brave Davina (the beautiful soul he fell in love with) is curled into a ball under her covers. He slowly walks to her bed. "Darling?"

"Kol?" she says in disbelief. "Stop, Davina, he's not coming back. He left you."

Kol frowns. His heart (he thought the organ was long gone but apparently not) breaks. He left her. He left her with her crappy brother and drug dealer father... "Davina, I'm right here." He gently takes the blanket down to reveal a heartbroken girl. She wears an over-sized shirt, underwear, and socks. (How she sleep with socks on was always a mystery to him.)

"Kol," she says again, sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. I, uh, remembered what today is." Which is true. He knows how much she loved her mom. He knows that Davina depended on her to keep her sane and feel loved. That was his job, too, for a little then EVERYTHING HAPPENED.

"My dad went out, probably to get high like has been since mom died. Marcel, who cares what he's doing. I'm seventeen years old and I'm sitting here like a little girl crying over her dead mommy."

"Hey, it's OK to grieve your mom. It's only been four years." He hesitantly moves to push a piece of hair out her face and behind her ear.

"How did my life change so much, Kol? I was a _cheerleader_ , for God's sake, and hanging out with my friends at some dumb diner. My biggest problem was trying to find a boyfriend and now...I'm...all alone."

"Hey," Kol responds, almost harshly, "you are never going to be alone. If by some rare chance you are, you can handle it. OK?"

"OK?" she answers suddenly confused by his mood change. Damn, the Mikaelson's have mood swings like I pregnant woman. "You have Rebekah, Caroline, even your dumb brother and me. We might not be...together anymore but I still lo-I care about you."

"I don't want to be here anymore."

"I know, baby, but you'll only be here for a few more months than you'll never have to see their faces again if you choose."

"No, I'm not." Kol watches as she swings her legs over to the side of her queen-sized bed.

"What?" She doesn't respond instead grabs a duffel bag from her closet and starts stuffing random article of clothing in the bag.

"I can't be here anymore. It's driving me insane."

"Davina, think about this. Where are you going?"

Davina smiles shyly at him. "Can I stay at the manor for a little? Just until I can afford to be on my own and can pay some bills."

Kol smiles at her rambling. "Of course."

"Then it's settled. I'm finally leaving this hell hole."

"Are sure you can just leave all this behind?" Kol asks looking at her room. She walks up behind him and smiles.

"Hold on." She grabs her stuffed bear, phone, and a box. "What is there to leave?"

"What about your dad? He already lost his wife."

Davina looks at the ground. "What about me?"

"Whatever you choose, I'll always be here."

"How about at your house? Let's go!" She watches Kol makes his way out of her old room, smiling. She walks behind and she shuts the door behind herself.

Finally, a smiles form on her lips. "I did it. I really did it."

Kol grabs on to her hand and squeezes. "You did. I'm proud of you, darling."

 **Meanwhile...**

"I'm worried," Rebekah vents, pacing around Davina's front yard. "They've been in there a while. Should I go check on them?"

Caroline sighs. "This is Kol. Kol wouldn't hurt anyone...he wouldn't hurt Davina."

"How do you know that?"

"He loves her."

"You think so?"

"I do."

 **January 9th, 2019**

Caroline lets out a joyous laugh as the movie ends. She shifts in the bed to see the peaceful face of her sleeping boyfriend. A smile spread on her face at the adorableness of him. In this light, you think he was 'younger' and hasn't seen the horrific sights he has. _If I could turn back time and save him the pain._

She scoots closer to him and the warmth he seems to always radiate. This time, they happen to be sleeping her bed. Klaus and she have been trying to avoid bringing him home. Her mom has never liked him. She didn't see what Caroline saw. The kid beneath the tough outer exterior. Once you've moved past his defensive shell, you see who he used to be. The part of him, she loves. Though, she loves all of him more than he thought possible.

"Staring is creepy." Caroline hears a rough, sexy British accent mutter.

"It's not my fault. You're so cute when you sleep."

"Me, cute. Oh, my love, how wrong you are."

"Am I, though?" She nods, curls bouncing and framing her face. "What are you doing awake at," he glances at the clock on her bedside table, "four in the morning."

"I don't know...I'm nervous about my mom. She's not your biggest fan and now I'm in love with you and-. I want her to see what _I_ see in you but that's going to be really hard." She doesn't know what went down between the two but they've hated each (she's hated him) since he was sixteen.

"I'm sure I'll win her over with my charm."

Despite herself, she smiles. "It is not funny."

"I-I know. I know."

"Then stop laughing."

"Caroline, I'm in a relationship with you, not your mother."

"I just want her to like you."

"Look, if it helps you sleep, I'll try to be nice to her, OK?"

"You always know what to say."

"Not always, just the vast majority of the time."

"Ass." He laughs and pulls her closer to him.

"It'll work out, love, it always does."

"As long as you're here with me, I know it will." She smiles as she molds herself into his body. She breathes in and smiles. Caroline's seemed to find comfort in his scent. When he's not here, she's in his shirts. When he's here, she's wrapped in him. Right now, she's doing both. Klaus has come accustomed to the smell of her-vanilla. It always was accompanied by his home and safety net.

Liz Forbes walks into her daughter's room (not that Caroline's been there much). She claims to at Rebekah's 'house' when she knows she's been at Klaus' apartment doing God knows (she has a good idea but she doesn't want to think about it) what. It's their first day back at school, though it's Tuesday and that doesn't make much sense to her, and Liz's comes to wake her up.

She opens the door to see Caroline cuddled up to her newest boyfriend. Though she's heard through the grapevine, she's been sleeping with him since August and they made their relationship official in October. What did she do wrong that made her daughter vulnerable to him?

"Caroline Forbes, explain _this_ now," she yells.

Caroline doesn't get up and instead shifts closer to Klaus and murmurs, "Too early, go back to sleep."

Klaus, on the other hand, tenses and opens his eyes to meet the mother of his current girlfriend. "Caroline, love, you might want to wake-up," he says this quietly but still shaking her so she's and gets accustomed to being awake.

"Nik," she says again still half sleep, "you can't wake me up for sex until after nine (preferably after ten thirty)." Liz gasps.

"Sweetheart, your mom's in the room." Klaus winces.

"What day is it?"

"The ninth."

"It's the first day back to school." She moans. "I don't wanna," she complains.

"Get up, love."

"Nik, I love you, but if you don't shut up, I'm going to murder you." Liz's eyes widen. Did she just say: love? What?

"We both know, you couldn't live without me."

"That's true but stop talking."

"Hi, Mrs. Forbes. How's your husband."

"What? Mom?" She bolts up to see her mom looking at her angry. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here. Not that you'd know. I think it's time you leave Klaus."

Klaus purses his lips and gets up and throws his hoody on. Thank God. He bought his pants. "What, no, he's my guest."

"Caroline, don't use that tone of voice with me."

"Don't use that tone of voice with _him_. He's my guest."

"Caroline, you know no boys in the bedroom."

"So you want me to have sex on the living room couch? Where people sit?"

"Caroline, watch your mouth."

"Sex. Sex. I'm fucking Klaus Mikaelson." Liz' eyes widen. "That's right I'm envied by hundred of girls."

"Caroline, don't make me-"

"What? Are you going to ground me? I'm eighteen. I'm a legal adult."

"But you still live under my roof, drive my car, use my wifi."

"That could change."

"Where would you go?"

"Doesn't matter. I'll be out by the end of the week."

"What? You aren't going anywhere."

"Watch me." Wait, how the hell did it escalate that fast.

"Caroline Forbes, walk out that door and you aren't coming back." What the hell? Liz, calm down. What will people say? The sheriff's daughter living with her boyfriend. Oh, my gosh. People are going to say she got knocked up.

"Wasn't planning on it?"

"Do something," she screams out at Klaus.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Talk to her."

"Love, are you sure you want to move out?"

"Yes." She continues grabbing her essentials though she doesn't bring many changes of clothes if she's honest she's been unintentionally, slowly moving in his apartment. It has more color, half (if not more) of his closet is her clothes, there are pads, tampons, bras, and panties all around his apartment. On top of that, she spends most of her free time at his apartment (rather he's there or not). She has a key.


	16. Chapter 15

**Fun fact: I'll be there for you when the rain starts to poor.**

 **I've just re-realized Kol's a huge flirt and that's not really been showcased so I'll try to incorporate that more. But then again so is Klaus. SO just prepare for this.**

 **The flashback in here. I want to explain 'the easier to control' part. I definitely didn't mean it in a sexist way. I'm a feminist (just ask my brother) and I wanted to clear that up. Girl's can be athletic. Hell yeah, we can. Am I? No, I'm lazy af. The most exercise I get is walking down the chip aisle to get CHIPS! But most girls I know can smoke the guys in our grade in benching, running, and just about any sport. This year, our seventh-grade team had a girl on it. Just most girls sexual predators go after are skinny therefore more easy to kinda move usually. Kol's a little bigger and would probably do more damage with a punch. This is just, in case, some of you found it offensive.**

 **We are going to make Liz just a little younger.**

 **January 11, 2019**

"You're right," Stefan tells Rebekah while the two are lounging by the pool. Her brother and Caroline are sunbathing off into the distance. OK, Caroline's sunbathing (as much as you can in fifty-degree weather) while Nik is sleeping beside her. "This situation with Elena isn't going to work."

"Situation," Rebekah speaks, "you two are dating. I was mad, Stefan, if you want it to work and try hard enough, it will."

"But what if I don't want it to? I miss you. I know I'll have to earn your trust and forgiveness. I'll have to earn your brother's forgiveness."

"What? He hasn't forgiven you."

"I hurt you, a lot, that's not the type of stuff a brother just lets go of especially because he didn't talk to me for two years. I'm sorry, 'Bekah, and I'll spend the rest of life earning your pardon, I swear."

"Stefan, you swore you'd never hurt, cheat, and love me forever. I knew it wasn't true then and you further proved my point."

He breathes in. "I know. I want a second chance."

"No. I can't let you hurt me, again."

"Rebekah, if you just give me a second chance, please, I know I can love you the way you deserve. Please."

"I can't go through that again."

 _"Mommy, what did I do to deserve this? Am I not pretty enough? Is it because I didn't go to that simple-minded party?"_

 _Kayde sighs, "It's OK to feel heartbreak and pain over him, Becky, but nothing teaches a woman who they are more than heartbreak."_

 _Rebekah frowns, "Who am I?"_

 _"If there is one thing to know, it's most fairytales were written by men. There's no shame in enjoying a fairytale, but real love is complicated and comes in all different forms. In your day and age, the most important love is yourself."_

 _"How can I love what no else can?"_

 _"Take it one day at a time."_

"Stefan, it took me a _long_ time to find it in myself to _love_ me. I can't go back to that girl. It's not your fault. I needed to do some growing up. Now that I have, I don't...I'm out of second chances to give."

"What if we start over?"

"Life doesn't work that way."

"Friends?"

"Fine."

 **Meanwhile...**

"I don't want a Prince Charming," Davina speaks up as the two are sitting on the couch watching a movie of her choice, "I want a Kol Mikaelson."

"What?"

"You said to me that I'll find a Prince Charming and I responded with I don't want one. I mean it."

"Davina, I love you. I will always love you, but I may be in jail for the next fifteen years. You'll want...you deserve more than that."

"Maybe I will or Maybe I won't but right now and right here I want you. You want to know why?" He nods. _Why is she so sure about this?_ "Because I love you."

He sighs and pulls her into his lap. He closes his eyes and hugs her. "I know you didn't do it. I know you know who did. I know you feel the need to protect him but don't."

"How can I not, Davina?"

"He's been there for me since before I was born."

"I know."

"Without him, my mom, my siblings, and I wouldn't have anything."

"I know your mom. Kayde's the strongest women I've ever met. She'd find a way, if not for her, for her children."

"I don't doubt it."

"Ansel is my mom's best friend. _He's_ practically _my brother's father_. How am I supposed to turn him in."

"Just because you feel you owe him doesn't mean you do."

"We are the Mikaelson's because of him. You're sitting in this house because of him."

At that moment, Kayde Henderson bursts through the doors of the Mikaelson Manor. "There's been an accident."

Kol admittedly prompts Davina off of him, tenderly. Kayde observes that even when her boy's rushing to help his mom, he takes care of her. He's in love. _My youngest son is in love_. She smiles despite what just occurred. "What happened?"

"Elijah's on his way. Tell your siblings to pack a bag and meet me in ten."

Kol starts to object but stops when Davina pulls him to the pool where the other's relax. Davina's learned to pick and fight your battles, she knows he would have lost this one. He goes to pull away from her grip and stops. He gets the drift that this is more to calm her down than for him. He's learned over the years that she has bad anxiety. For some reason, even before they were dating, he felt this undeniable pull to protect her.

 ** _2017 (Football Season) (Both of Their Junior Years)_**

 _"Leave me alone!" He hears a familiar voice yell._

 _"Oh, come on, sweetheart, don't you want to have some fun."_

 _"Let go of my arm," Kol hears the girl wince. The man tightened his grip. Kol turns towards them and he's, sadly, right._

 _"Get lost," Kol threatens with a menacing glare._ _Kol's aware he's not scary. The only reason the guy left was that he wasn't too skinny looking. Therefore not easily to 'control'._ _It's the last football game of the year and Kol happened to show up at the game so he could accidentally run into Madeline._

 _"I can handle myself and I definitely don't need anything from you." Davina glares at him. Even with her eyes narrowed, Kol can see a slight sense of fear in them. Kol's sure most people (even her brother) wouldn't notice. Though Kol knows he spends too much time analyzing her. He can still see her hands shaking slightly. Kol offers her a reassuring smile. "I'll call Bekah."_

 _"No, don't, please, Kol, she'll kill him."_

 _Kol eyes her warily. "I'll see you around, little one."_

 _"You're like two months older than."_

 _"Do you know how many seconds that is?"_

 _"Do you?" She raises a challenging eyebrow._

 _"More than sixty."_

 _Davina goes to respond when she sees a pretty, blonde cheerleader walk towards them. She sees Kol smile and decides it's time to take her leave of absence. "Be careful. Rebekah would be really, really sad and annoying if you were to die."_

 _Davina, at the moment, didn't know if she was crazy or stupid but she'd like to think he'd be affected too. The smile Kol gives her makes her made her think yes, at least a little. He winks at her. Wait! What?_

The Mikaelsons and their respected 'dates' climb into the Mikaelsons' cars and drive to the hospital. Klaus and Caroline drive in silence. Kol and Davina sit in the car listening to music. Stefan and Rebekah argue over music.

Klaus sits in the driver's seat with Caroline sitting in the passenger space beside him. She has a comforting hand resting on his thigh. "It's going to be alright, Nik." She leans over the center console and kisses on his stubble cover cheek. "I love you."

She watches as his lips twitch up. "You should smile more. It's really cute."

He lets out a low chuckle. "Definitely laugh more, it's really sexy."

"I'll keep that in mind," Klaus smirks.

"Smirking is _un_ attractive." _Lies from the pits of hell_ Caroline thinks looking straight ahead at the road.

"Is it?"

"Really unattractive." Klaus nods, slowly. _God damn._

"How do you listen to this?"

Davina gasps. "How _dare_ you?" Davina smiles playfully. "If we were still together, we'd be _breaking up_ right now. Shawn Mendes is why most girls wake-up in the morning. I'd give almost anything to meet him."

"Really?" Davina nods. "That's interesting."

"No reason to be jealous. I love you more." Despite the two not being together, they're both still say 'I love you' regularly. They have an odd relationship. But the two wouldn't trade what they have for anything. Whether they're together officially or not, the two still love each other more than most couples that are together.

Kol smiles. He kisses on the cheek. "Eyes on the world, mister." Kol glances down at what she's wearing and the exposed skin (he's tried really hard not to stare) and smirks. Once she sees him glance down, she mumbles, "Perverts everywhere." Davina's eyes widen. "Oh my gosh. I need to change."

"You can change when we get to the hospital."

"Do know how many guys work at the hospital?"

Kol thinks. Does he want guys staring at her body? No. Does he want her uncomfortable? No. Does he want her to feel safe? Yes. If walking around in skimpy clothing around a bunch of older, entitled doctors make her uncomfortable then he'll fix it. "I have a hoodie in the backseat." She smiles and turns around in her seat to grab it. Whilst doing so, Kol gets a pretty decent view of her ass.

"I can feel you starring, dumbass."

"Love you?"

"I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"Rebekah, I'm not listening to _One Direction_."

"It's my car."

"I'm driving."

"I don't give a fuck."

She presses play. _"People say we shouldn't be together We're too young to know about forever"_

He goes to change the song, but Stefan stops with his hand hovering the pause button. _"But I say they don't know what they talk, talk, talkin' about."_

"One song."

"We'll see."

 **2 Hours later...**

The entire Mikaelson family sits/lays in the waiting room. Klaus sits in a lounging chair with Caroline sleeping in his lap. Kol and Davina sit next to each other in separate chairs. Rebekah is using the restroom. Stefan's guarding the bathroom to make sure nobody walks in on her (I don't care that it locks, Stefan...watch the door!) Elijah's busy pacing the length of the waiting room.

"Hi, Davina and _Kol_ ," Bonnie greets with a big smile. She heard about the break-up through ITB. Apparently, Kol's involved in some hit and run, but as far as they now, they don't have enough evidence to arrest him.

"What are you doing here, Bonnie?"

"I have an internship here. I told you this when we were dating." Bonnie responds, glaring at the protective arm placed around Davina's petite frame. He always seems to protect her. Even when he claimed to hate the bitch, he defends her. Bonnie guesses she isn't strong enough to do it herself. Doesn't mean it's any less annoying.

"In his defense," Klaus says, suddenly by his brother's side, "he tries to forget his time with you. Claims it's the worse part of his life, considering what we've been through, you must be the actual devil."

Bonnie scoffs. "I heard you moved out of your parent's house, Davina. Did they finally tire of you?"

"Like yours did? How's your grandma, Bonnie?"

This wipes the satisfied grin right off her face. How does she know about her parents shipping her off to live with her Grandma Shelia? It's why she moved to Mystic Falls in the first place. The only person she told this was Kol. "Kol didn't tell me. For some reason, he's still 'loyal' to you even after what you did to him."

Seeing her skeptical look, Davina continues, "I volunteer at the animal shelter, where your grandmother works on the weekends. You should take better care of her. She's getting older. Poor, lady, almost broke a hip."

"Davina?"

"Marcel?"

"Where have you been? Dad's freaking out. He won't stop drinking."

"Oh, so nothing's changed. Good to know."

 **8 hours later...** **(January 12th, 2019)**

"Nik," Caroline says, concern lacing her voice, "you need to get some sleep." Caroline glances at the time on her phone: 9:42 am. He still hasn't been to sleep. He's been up since six in the morning yesterday.

"I'm fine, sweetheart."

Caroline sighs, "Just get some sleep, baby, _for me_." She knows it's fucked up to play _that_ card, but it's for his own good. She knows this, yet, she still feels guilty.

"Caroline, I'm going to be fine."

"You're worried. I get that more than anyone, but, right now, we can't do anything. The second, however, you can, I'll wake you up." Klaus looks unsure.

"Fine. Thank you, my love." Klaus kisses her cheek. She grins back and kisses the corner of his mouth.

Caroline sighs as she makes her way to get a cup of coffee from the hospital cafeteria. As she walks back to the waiting room, she sees Katherine starring at Klaus as he sleeps, head cocked to the side.

"Kat," she calls sightly confused, "what are you doing here?" Katherine's dressed in a simple blue dress and black heels. Katherine's hair is curled. It's simple but cute.

"Wrong," she says in a sing-song voice, "it's Tatia."

Caroline huffs, "Of course, it is. What are you doing here?"

"I heard about Ansel. I hope he'll be OK. After what happened with Mikael, Nik can't take any more of this. Poor baby," Tatia says seemingly sympathetic.

Caroline's face simultaneously softens and hardens. Is it possible to be _so_ in love with someone but know zilch about said person? She understands that Klaus listens to her go on and on and on _and on_ about herself. In turn, she can't even tell you his favorite color.

Seemingly reading her mind, Tatia responds, "It's blue."

"Bitch," Caroline finds herself murmurs under her breath. How did _she_ get Klaus to reveal all that about himself?

"Let's go for a walk," Tatia suggests.

Caroline narrows her eyes. "Sure." Fake smile, check!

"What do you think you're doing with him?" Tatia says, voice cool and threating.

"Is it really that hard to figure?"

"If you hurt him, I'll kill you."

"You seem to have mistaken me for _you_. Unlike yourself, I care about him. I love him." Caroline feels the confidence and conviction in her words. She believes herself which, sadly, doesn't happen often. Caroline can tell Tatia does too. She says with certainty, it makes Tatia take a step back. Good, she should know better than to play in _her_ coral reef. _Silly girl_ , Caroline thinks, _go back to the dock, Nemo, leave the ocean to the sharks_.

"Just wait two minutes. You'll see why I left them both. They are one fucked up family."

"You don't leave when things get rough."

"That's exactly what you do. There's a line."

"You cheated on them both. You used him...them." Call her messed up, but she cares about Klaus more. In her defense, she's in love with him and barely knows Elijah.

"Two is better than one. I loved them both. I love them both. But you know what I love more? SEX! Sex is power. They're both really good at it. Tip: Get Klaus mad at you! Seriously, flirt with another guy and see what happens. No, make it his brother, Elijah"

"Why would I do that?"

"The sex, honey, the sex."

"You never loved him, did you? You used him and threw him away like last years garbage."

"Love is a weakness."

"Where the hell did you hear that?"

"The man in question." Surprisingly, this didn't matter to Caroline. Her former self would have been freaking out, but Caroline knows he loves her. She can see it. The way he looks at her (the intensity, OMG?!), the gentleness of when he carries her to bed when she falls asleep (He smiles at her, tucks a curl behind her ear, and kisses her forehead.), and the way he makes love to her (Words can't describe the feeling.)

"I can't even look at you." Caroline has a disgusted look on her face as she struts away.

 **January 13th, 2019**

"You can see him now," the doctor says looking at Kayde. The girl revealed two days ago that he was in a car accident. Thankfully, Kayde stopped at the gas station. She, unfortunately, told him to just go ahead and make his way home. A police pursuit had been taking place a couple of blocks from the house. A cop car raced down the street after motorcycle right when Ansel pulled out to make a right turn.

The entire Mikaelson clan and co. jump up and head towards Ansel's room, 456. Klaus and Kol go in first. "You have a really cool scar now, don't you? That'll either ruin or make your sex life."

Ansel let's out a laugh.

 **January 14th, 2019**

"Knock! Knock!"

Caroline groans. "Nik, go answer the door."

"Knock! Knock!"

"Nik? Nik? Nik?" Nothing.

"Knock! Knock!"

"Fine," Caroline looks over at the clock. "It's six in the morning." It's a school day. Admittedly, Caroline would be up in an hour or so. Klaus didn't go back to college until January twenty-third though Caroline always wakes him up so she has someone to talk to. He groans and complains but nonetheless, Klaus sits up and talks to her.

Caroline swings the door open. She doesn't even check to see who it is. "Mom?"

Caroline rolls her eyes, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm bringing you home," Liz tells her.

"I'm not talking about this without coffee." Caroline groans and goes to put the coffee pot on. She stops by the room to check on her boyfriend.

Liz waited a few minutes before going down the same hallway her daughter did. She tried, really she did, to wait at least a week before she went after her. Then she overheard the rumors of why the sheriff's daughter is living with her boyfriend. Not to mention the fact they aren't married.

 _"She's pregnant."_

 _"She's throwing everything she worked for."_

 _"It's called living in sin and it's just nasty"_

She finally finds her daughter leaning against a doorway. She's staring at the man lying on his stomach, topless, sleeping on the bed. Eventually, Klaus stirs and wakes up and looks over to left and looks at the clock. His eyes dart around the room until finding her daughter's. "What are you doing up so early, my love?"

Caroline smiles as she walks to the bed and snuggles into his arms. Klaus, now sitting up, smiles down at the girl next to him. "My mom's here."

"Oh?"

"I don't even know how she knows where you live," Caroline scoffs. "She would start caring when I move in with my boyfriend."

Liz frowns. Is that what she thinks?

"I'm sure that's not true."

"But it is, Nik, it is."

She smiles sadly, "She's missed my sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth. Then I didn't really want her at my twelveth and fifteenth. She then again missed my sixteenth and eighteenth birthday parties. I mean even you showed up to them and you hated me."

"I didn't really ever hate you but sure."

"Really?"

"Hate's a strong word. I didn't like you. Then you grew up."

"And?"

"You got attractive."

"When was that?"

"I don't know. I guess around you're sixteenth birthday."

"I was with Tyler then." Liz sees Klaus rolls his eyes.

"Speaking of that time period, she didn't even realize something was different until three months after the fact. By then, I didn't even care anymore. Not only that, she only noticed because he wasn't around at all."

"She's busy."

"You noticed and you live in a different city."

Klaus shrugs. "I'm observant."

"She's probably going to miss our wedding."

"I'm sure that's not true."

Liz notices Caroline's smile. She can admit it's one of the biggest (if not the biggest) she's ever seen. _He wants to marry me. He plans to marry me._ _Or maybe he doesn't even realize what he just implied. You're thinking too much._ Klaus leans down and kisses her with a smile. _He knows then. He does plan to on marrying as of right now. Don't screw this up, Caroline. HE WANTS TO MARRY YOU!_

Caroline replies evenly, "Do you want me to move back in with her?"

"I want you to do what makes you happy, Caroline."

"I like making people happy. What if moving back in with her makes my mother happy? Plus it's not like I didn't already live here."

"I'll own three-fourths of your closet for the rest of your life, baby."

He laughs, "I look forward to it."

"Let us not forget your shirts or socks."

He smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Your underwear, too. They make good and comfy shorts."

"Whatever you want, love, just ask."

"I guess I should go talk to my mom." She sighs and hugs him tighter. "After I few more minutes."

"Whatever you want, love."

 **20 Minutes Later...**

"Klaus may need to get a new coffee maker," Liz smiles.

Caroline licks her lips. "Why are you, mother?"

"People are talking, Caroline Forbes."

"That's what you begin with. 'Not I missed you' or 'How've you been' or even 'Hi'."

"Caroline, you're eighteen. You haven't even graduated high school."

"What? Are you afraid I'm going to get pregnant like you? I know what Plan B and birth control is."

"Caroline Forbes, I'm still your mom and I deserve some respect."

"I have to get ready for school," she turns around and walks back to the room Klaus and her share.

Klaus smiles softly at his lover.

She smiles softly at her lover.

 **Lunchtime...**

"Brother," Rebekah replies puzzled with a smile, "when did you start sitting with us."

"Whatever do you mean, little sister," Kol replies annoyed

"You haven't set with me during lunch since the first day of school here."

"Actually, Bekah, it was the second."

Rebekah scoffs.

Seeing the look on Kol's face, Davina giggles. Kol instantly smiles. It's a lovely sound to hear. Rebekah takes notice of this and rolls her eyes. She swears on everything her brothers have turned into some lovesick fool.

Now with his around Davina, "Don't worry, Bekah, I still love you."

"Awww," Katherine says, "sibling love."

"Katherine Pierce? Haven't seen in a _long_ time. Or is this Tatia? Either way, can't stand her either. God, my brother's have terrible taste."

"Fuck you, Kol."

"Katherine, then."

"I bet my brother's ecstatic you're in town."


	17. Chapter 16

**I haven't spent much time with these three so we're going to spend a day with them while furthering the plot but still adding Klaroline. Cheers! Get it! I definitely want Tatia to realize that Niklaus has moved on. I do feel the need to say this is a Klaroline fanfiction. Anna does show up. Honest. This was intended to be longer but then I got the headache of all headaches...so sucks to suck. Let us pretend that Coachella for 2018 was in fucking December and not April. Though Coachella wouldn't even make sense if it wasn't in the Spring but still...not as I've actually ever been. I keep mentioning _High School Musical_ because I love it. I'm not sure I like this chapter. Weirdly enough, I still feel bad for Tatia and Elena.**

 **Fun fact: _Girl V.S. Monster_ is the shit.**

 **January 12th, 2019**

"I hate her," Tatia screams. She knows she's never believed anything as much such as that. She has everything and all she does is flash a smile. The girl has Niklaus and his family's approval. It's not fair. Do you know how many times Tatia's woke to an argument between Kayde (Ms. Mikaelson as she was forced to call her) and Klaus? It's so dumb.

 **December 3rd, 2018**

 _"What does he want for Christmas?" Caroline asks Klaus' mother over the phone._

 _"Nothing," Kayde answers. Her son has never fancied Christmas like the rest of his siblings. At first, it troubled her (in a way it still does. She doesn't understand what she did wrong. What child doesn't like Christmas?) that he didn't. Eventually, though, Kayde moved past it. "Niklaus hates Christmas."_

 _Tatia overheard this. Caroline was discussing this behind her in Starbucks. She guessed Caroline thought she was Elena and didn't speak to her._

 _"Well, thanks, I guess...Miss Mikaelson."_

 _"Please, call me Kayde."_

 _"Thanks, Kayde." Caroline smiles. This made Tatia's blood boil. She had the privilege of calling her Kayde? Are you kidding me?_

"She doesn't know me and she doesn't know them. God, she's such a judgemental bitch." One thing that made Tatia happy though was knowing she'd leave. "When things get hard, she'll be the first one gone."

"I told you she is," Hayley scolds, "but I don't know about that. Caroline Forbes has a major fucking hero complex."

"But even _she_ has a breaking point. We'll just have to test it."

"Tatia," Hayley scolds, "I love you. I consider you to be one of my best friends. I want you happy more than anything. That's what you want for the people you love. Klaus is happy with Caroline. Shouldn't that be enough for you?"

Tatia considers this. "He'll be happier with me. Now, help me break them up."

"OK," Hayley agrees with a sigh. That was her job. Get close to Klaus (not too close) and figure out what she missed and has happened in her absence.

"Step One: Find someone else for Caroline."

"But who?"

The brunette considers this. "Stefan?"

"Caroline would never date him. That's Rebekah's ex."

"Enzo?"

"The knock-off Klaus _you_ dated? She has the real thing, right now, why would she date him?"

"Tyler?"

"Maybe? She loved him once. Who's to say she couldn't have a lapse in judgment."

 **10:48 AM (January 12th, 2019)**

Jeremy scratches his head in confusion, "What about Elijah?"

"Elijah? I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him." That much is true. Elijah is special to her. He's just not Niklaus.

Unbeknownst to the chatting pair, Katherine walks in at the same time Jeremy brings up Elijah. Katherine's interest is aroused. It would have have been regardless (she's been called a noisy bitch on serval occasions) but then add her favorite Mikaelson (not that she'd admit it to him or Rebekah) to the conversation and you have her full attention.

"Whether he'd admit it or not, he'll always love my sister more." Katherine beams.

"You think?" Jeremy asks.

"Once we were in the middle of a 'date,' he left early because Katherine needed ibuprofen. She, apparently, had a headache so bad that she couldn't go to the drug store and get it herself. Not only that, he stayed and cuddled with her all night instead of having sex with me. It sucked even more because Niklaus was busy and he couldn't come over."

Katherine smiles. She has an irrational hatred for her sister. She's not sure where it came from. Wait, yes, she does. "Hey, guys," Katherine says strutting in the room. She always makes her presence known. She has a flair for dramatic entrances.

"Oh, hey, Katherine." Tatia looks at her sister up and down. Katherine always possessed a little more adventures style than Tatia. Yet another reason why Tatia couldn't decipher why Elijah, the perfect gentlemen, took an interest in her. LET ALONE why he fell in love with Katherine.

Unbeknownst to the chatting pair, Katherine walks in at the same time Jeremy brings up Elijah. Katherine's interest is aroused. It would have have been regardless (she's been called a noisy bitch on serval occasions) but then add her favorite Mikaelson (not that she'd admit it to him or Rebekah) to the conversation and you have her full attention.

"Whether he'd admit it or not, he'll always love my sister more." Katherine beams.

"You think?" Jeremy asks.

"Once we were in the middle of a 'date', he left early because Katherine needed ibuprofen. She, apparently, had a headache so bad that she couldn't go to the drug store and get it herself. Not only that, he stayed and cuddled with her all night _instead_ of having sex with me. It sucked even more because Niklaus was busy and he couldn't come over."

Katherine smiles. She has an irrational hatred for her sister. She's not sure where it came from. Wait, yes, she does. "Hey, guys," Katherine says strutting in the room. She always makes her presence known. She has a flair for dramatic entrances.

"Oh, hey, Katherine." Tatia looks at her sister up and down. Katherine always possed a little more adventures style than Tatia. Yet another reason why Tatia couldn't decipher why Elijah, the perfect gentlemen, took an interest in _her_. LET ALONE why he fell in love with Katherine.

"What are we conversating about?"

"Conversating?" Jeremy questions.

"I've been spending too much time with Elijah." Katherine shrugs.

"You have?"

"We met up a couple of times this week."

 _Katherine knocks on the door. For the first time in years, Katherine shifts nervously. One thing Katherine couldn't stand about Elijah, he always seemed to make her apprehensive. Katherine is a confident woman who prides herself on being an inspiration to the girls around her. One look at the gentlemen Mikaelson and her knees go weak._

 _Elijah sighs as he answers the- "Katerina?"_

 _"Hi, 'Lijah." She looks down at the floor._

 _"How...how are have you been?"_

 _She grins. "I recently moved down here to visit my sisters for a little. Tatia and Elena. I'm sure you may have met them."_

 _"I may have had an encounter with them once or twice."_

 _"They're both bitches. I'm sure you hated them."_

 _"How'd you fancy New York?" he asks sitting down with her. The girl he's been in love with since he was five (almost six) and she was five. Their families were neighbors for a few years before Katherine's family moved to said state when he was seven (closer to eight) and she was seven._

 _"It was nice but it was missing something." You..she almost adds but stops._

 _"Meet anybody within the Katerina Petrova standards."_

 _"Sadly, no."_

 _Katherine swears she sees a ghost of a smile form on his face. "How sad," he responds. She nods._

 _"How's Klaus?_ _Still, hate me?" Katherine takes great pride in this. Being able to ruin someone's mood by just being in the room can really turn your day around. Truly._

 _"With a burning passion."_

 _"That's nice to hear. Somethings never change," Katherine takes a sip of her drink._

 _"Guess not." Elijah smiles at her._

"Still pining after him."

"I don't know, Tatia, is it pinning if he's always loved me more than you?"

"YOU BITCH! That was a private conversation."

"That took place in an open concept living room, cupcake."

"Sometimes (all the time) I wish you were never fucking born."

"Finally, we agree on something. Go to hell and stay there!"

"I was born first," Tatia screams.

"I'm liked more."

"Because you never close your legs."

Jeremy suddenly clears his throat. "I think I'll take Rebekah up on her offer stay at the Mikaelson Manor." She grabs her suitcases. She knew she wasn't going to be here long so she didn't pack...she was right.

 **1:39 PM (January 12th, 2019)**

"Niklaus," she says into the phone.

"Um, no, he's not here. Can I take a message?" The girl on the phone sighs, voice tinged with annoyance. Klaus was in the shower. She was supposed to be joining him, unfortunately for them both, his phone answered. God, it never seemed to stop.

"Tell him to call me back. It's Tatia." Messages from his mom, snapchats from his exes (Caroline had the privilege of opening them once. God, was that an argument), DMs from his friends, and calls from his exes keeping coming like water in a tsunami.

Caroline's face goes dark. "What do _you_ want?"

"Who's this?"

"Caroline." She has a free period third, fifth, sixth, and eighth. She has a few extra credits from classes she already took now she can leave school early. She decided to spend them with her boyfriend. He's leaving back for college in eight days. He decided he'd head back a day early.

"Oh?" Tatia holds back a sneer.

"Why are you calling _my_ boyfriend?" Caroline admits her voice sounds a little possessive. She really can't help it. She can't. She knows Klaus loves her. Really, she does. It's just she's never the one. She's never been chosen first. Her mom chose her job. Her dad chose another guy (She loves Steven though). The people that were supposed to have the obligation of loving her the most..failed.

"Just have him call me back." Tatia sighs. She's been doing this a lot lately.

"Why?"

"I don't answer to you." Tatia hangs up. Damn, that bitch is _everywhere_.

 **5:23 PM (January 14th, 2019)**

Tatia decides the blonde slut should be gone by now. It's been _two_ days! Tatia knocks on the apartment door. Nobody answers. The brunette repeats this process several times. After a while, she looks around for a key. He always used to hide one- found it! She squeals in excitement.

The brunette lets herself in. She frowns at the sight but eyes overflow with rage. She almost screeches. "How dare they?" she thinks, steam practically oozing out her ears. The girl lets out a fury fumed breath.

She looks at the pair in disgust. On the couch lays a shirtless (yummy!) Klaus with Caroline laying half on him and half curled into him. Klaus' arm is laced around her, protectively. On his hand in blue inc is 'Caroline was here!' Her blonde curls sprawled across his bare chest. She's clothed in his shirt. Tatia can see her half-covered fluffy sock covered feet poking out of the blanket. On the floor beside the couch lays an empty bowl (expect with kernels) of popcorn. The flat screen TV playing the credits of High School Musical.

Tatia's eyes widen when Caroline starts stirring. She yawns and shifts closer to the heat emitted by Klaus. Trust her, he's always warm. "Goddammit, Nik, did you leave the air on? Its _soo_ cold."

"Nik? Nik? I swear you sleep like the dead." Caroline looks up and screams.

Klaus jolts awake. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" He eyes scan her now sitting up figure.

" _Now_ you wake-up," she mumbles rolling her eyes. "Why is _she_ here?" Caroline points towards the oldest out of three triplets. At this point, Caroline's sure she likes Elena more. What the hell? Klaus glances over to where his girlfriend's motioning to. Caroline notices how his blue orbs darken. Is that even possible?

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"We haven't talked much since the time at the cafe. I wanted to catch up."

"That's intentional."

"Why?"

" _Why_? You don't keep in touch with your exes _especially_ when you have a fresh, immeasurable, more charming girlfriend. Unless you're Kol and Davina, but they'll still in love with each other and meant to be together forever," Caroline answers for him. Klaus just smiles at her.

"Let's say for a second, this is true," Tatia pauses when she's met with the blonde's glare, "how long do you think _that_ is going to last. He'll eventually get tired of you and come back to his true love...me."

Caroline goes to reply when Klaus cuts her off. "I need you to leave."

"Klaus, I love you."

"You said that a year ago." Caroline frowns. For some odd reason, Caroline can't seem to recall their relationship _ever_ happening. By the looks of this, it (it's?) was very real. What the hell?

"Niklaus, I'm so sorry. OK! What do have to do to make this up to you? What do I have to do for you to forgive me?"

"Tatia, I forgave you a long time ago," Caroline frowns, "but doesn't mean I love you or I'll love you again. I'm happy with someone else. Someone better for me." Caroline's smile brighten!

"Niklaus, let's talk."

"What's there to talk about?" Klaus 'starts' getting frustrated. "I'm happy without you. I've been over you for a long time ago. There's nowhere for you in my...our lives."

"In other words, get out of _our_ apartment." Klaus smiles. Caroline's never called it 'our' apartment. He smiles.

"What do you mean 'our'?"

Caroline smiles mischievously. She doesn't take pride in being a bitch but I girl's got to do what I girls got to do. She's staking her claim. "I. Moved. In. You can't you tell? My bobby pins are _everywhere_ ," so Klaus likes to complain, " _High_ _School_ _Musical_ , _Legally_ _Blonde_ , _Starstruck_ , the _Notebook_ are now in the DVD stash, a picture of us at Coachella." It's a nice picture. Klaus is actually smiling. Caroline's all Coachella dressed. Caroline and Klaus are the main focus in the picture. Featured in the back are a blurry Rebekah and Stefan. The pair sit on a blanket. Rebekah's reading a 'Teen Vogue' magazine a few spaces 'too' close to her ex-boyfriend. Stefan's listening to his music while lying down. His head is almost in Rebekah's lap. Kol and Davina barely made it in the frame. The two are walking into the picture scene with ice cream cones in hand. Davina's head placed on Kol's shoulder (it would have been if she wasn't so sure). Davina's tongue sticking out to lick her ice cream. No matter what the six are doing, smiles are on all their faces. Caroline felt she had to frame it. It was a very happy memory. It was taken back when Kol and Davina were happily together. Though like mentioned they still do the same stuff (excluding sex) without the labels.

"You've moved in. You've moved on," Tatia says slowly.

Caroline sighs. Her inner bitch leaving. "I don't like you. I never will but do yourself a favor and _move on_." Caroline smiles sincerely. She knows is it sucks. When you like someone...really like someone and you see them happy with someone else. Someone that's not you.

The time period didn't really last that _long_. She only felt this way for about two weeks. She remembers calling Klaus, her not-boyfriend but booty call she has feelings for, asking if he could come over only to get his voicemail. Caroline would sigh, grab the ice cream, and watch more Gilmore Girl re-runs. At that point, Caroline just wanted him. She didn't care if they had some really hot sex...she wanted to see him.

He'd always come over the next day. They'd talk and watch movies (mostly HSM...she really loves the movie), with their usual flirty banter, she'd say something to entice him (not on purpose or anything) and they'd fuck for a couple of rounds. She always found joy in Hayley texting repeatedly and him pretending he didn't hear and keep loving at her neck or...other places.

 _ **October 17th, 2018 (11:29 PM)**_

 _"You should get back to Hayley," Caroline sighs taking another bite o_ _f pizza. She didn't want him to go, but at this point, Caroline could tell Klaus wanted to or so she thought._

 _"Now, I can't very well, in good conscience, leave a beautiful girl such as yourself here all by yourself." In spite of herself, Caroline blushes a new shade of pink. Beautiful?_

 _"You are by far the most beautiful women I've ever seen, love." Shit, did she say that out loud? "I let in you in on a little secret, Caroline, I'd rather be here with you than with Hayley."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Really, love." She can't help it. She has the need to kiss him, so she does. When Caroline finally pulls back from him, she knows she has a goofy smile on her face, but it's Ok because looking over a_ _t him she sees he has one in play too._

 _Then his phone starts ringing. Caroline picks it up and sees Hayley's name. "You should answer it."_

 _"I should but I won't for you."_

 _Caroline smiles. Blushing but not sure what to say, she offers what she always does, "Want to watch Girl V.S. Monster?"_

 _"What is your obsession with Disney movies?"_

 _"The ones I watch always end happily."_

 _He smiles at her. The adorable dimples in play._

Tatia stands there looking at them before turning around and strutting out much more confident then she feels. She slams the door behind her and stands in the apartment hallway. Well, he leaves in a penthouse. She lets out a few shaky breathes before sliding down the length of the door and sits there. To her displeasure, a few tears make their way down her face.

 **December 27th, 2018**

Elena sighs. She gave up everything for Stefan. EVERYTHING! Her reputation and for what? She can feel it. She can feel Stefan slipping away. Do you know how hard it was to get Stefan to want to be with her? It took her damn near nine years. Deep down, though, Elena knows Caroline's right. Stefan's only with her because he lost Rebekah.

-Since Rebekah, in a way, took everything from her. In the 'divorce', she got their friends, somehow she even got the boy, and she got the popularity. She's going to take everything from her. Starting with her friends. Starting with Davina. What does Davina have that's most important to her? She hates her dad and brother, her mom's dead...

Of course, excluding her friends, Kol. It's perfect. Rebekah's best friend and her brother.

 _THIS SHOULD BE FUN!_

"Ansel, hey, could you do me a favor?" She soon committed what would be the biggest mistake of her life.


	18. Chapter 17

**I have a thing for kid TV shows. I swear I'm not eight. Klaus is very OOC in my opinion but so is everybody in this fic. Anna appears. I don't recall specifying when Kolvina confirmed their relationship, so I chose the date in this chapter. If you can remember, please comment so I can fix it. I went to fix some dates not related to Kolvina.**

 **(7:23 PM) January 14th, 2019**

"Where the hell is this bitch?" Rebekah asks angered. It's seven twenty-three. She was supposed to be back from her brother's by six twenty.

As if on cue, the front door swings open to reveal the blonde in question. The girl, incredibly irritated, slams the door shut. "Tatia came by the apartment. By that, I mean she found the spare key and let herself in while we were sleeping."

"That sounds like Tatia," Katherine grumbles, "always finding a way to worm herself in your fucking life." Katherine scoffs.

"You both need major therapy. Come on talk to Dr. Mikaelson."

"That would be so awkward," Katherine exclaims, clearly intoxicated, "if you both become doctors. No, wait, could you imagine what would happen if Davina, Caroline, and Sage became doctors?" Katherine tries to mimic a doctor paging one of them. "I need Dr. Mikaelson to room 124. The blonde one," Katherine specifies, "Wait, nevermind, I need the oldest one." Caroline blushes at the implication that she'd marry Klaus.

Rebekah looks at her. "How is it that you've met all of my siblings but me?"

"When Elijah and I were 'together' you were around three."

"What grade are you supposed to be in?"

"I'm eighteen so a freshman in college."

Rebekah hums. "How old were you when you two got together?"

"Around five? Six?"

They both hear Caroline 'aww' in the background. "You going to marry your childhood best friend."

"Who's going to marry their childhood best friend?" Elijah questions. "Caroline, how have you been?" He doesn't believe he's seen Caroline in two years. Then she was just Rebekah's friend, if what she's heard from Katerina is true, now Niklaus' future bride.

"Rebekah is! Obviously, she's going to marry Stefan." Stefan walks into the room with wide eyes.

"Damn," she mumbles, "people have the worst freaking timing. Next thing you know I'm going to be talking about me being late and Nik is going to walk in."

"You're what?" Klaus exclaims walking in. He doesn't seem mad (which is surprising) but not happy either.

"What the fuck?" Caroline screams.

"Caroline Forbes, watch your mouth," Kayde Mikaelson responds walking into the room. Caroline groans. Rebekah and Katherine giggle in the background.

 **10:27 PM (January 14th, 2019)**

"You know, Caroline," he starts that night, "if you were pregnant I would be there for you and the...the baby."

She smiles at him. "I know." For the first time in their entire relationship, Klaus smiles and he lays his head on her chest. His face settled in her boobs (which for any man would be paradise...any straight male/lesbian female). This time no smirk/Chesire grin is playing on his lips. Just a big dimpled, content smile. Caroline has the same smile with her head laying on top of his.

"Nik," she says once she's sure he's sleep, "I'm not late, but Rebekah is."

 **6:48 AM (January 17th, 2019)**

"Rebekah Mikaelson," the nurse calls looking down at her clipboard. Rebekah takes a deep breath before taking her brother's hand.

He smiles softly at her. "Nik, what if I am pregnant? What am I going to do? _I_ _can't_ _be_ _pregnant_."

"Rebekah, you can do this! We'll be there for you when the rain starts to pour." Klaus knows Rebekah loves F.R.I.E.N.D.S. The nurse smiles. She's far enough that she can't hear but she knows a reassuring smile when she sees one. Work in this business, you tend to recognize one from miles away.

"You make a lovely couple." Klaus drops her hand immediately and gags. Rebekah laughs. The nurse, Cherish Hanson, looks confused.

"Now, that would be awkward. Not only is he in love with my best friend, but he's also my brother."

"I suppose it would." Klaus smiles. Rebekah sees the nurse visibly swoon. Sometimes she hates everyone and everything that comes in contact with her brothers. More people hit on Klaus than anyone of her brothers. (Don't mistake that for meaning they don't get hit on either! God, they do.) Trust her, the women in the lobby where all over her brother. Oggling him from a distance. Good thing Caroline didn't tag along with the pair.

"Please, follow me." Cherish motions for them to follow. They both know she adds a sway to her hips that wasn't there before. 'Kill Me!'

 **6:14 AM (January 17th, 2019)**

"How are you feeling, Kol?" Davina asks sitting beside him as he watches Total Drama Island. She long since learned it's his comfort show. "Kol? Kol? Kol?"

"My little sister may be pregnant." He sighs. He should be getting dressed for school, but he doesn't feel like going.

"She's two minutes younger than you," Davina interrupts.

"She's eighteen, Davina, eighteen. She still has so much more she should do before she has children and has to settle down. Not to mention the father would be Damon fucking Salvatore."

"I'm sorry."

"I'd always imagine her baby would be a Salvatore. Just not Damon's. She'll probably have to be a single mother. Damon's in critical condition because my mom's best friend hit him with a truck because Elena Gilbert asked him to which makes no sense because she's been hooking up with him while she was with Stefan. Though she claims to love him!"

"Really? I'll never understand how you know what you know."

Kol chuckles. "I have horrible timing...Elena has a nice rack." Davina narrows her eyes at him. That's not something you want to hear from the guy you love. "But yours is better, Darling, trust me." Davina rolls her eyes.

"If I ever hear talk about another girl's breast," Davina threatens with her eyes narrowed. Davina really has no claim to him for her to be able to say that (seeing as they're not together) but she states it anyway.

"I swear," Kol raises a hand, "I'll never talk about anyone's boobs other than yours for as long as should live."

"Thanks, pumpkin."

"We've talked about you calling me 'pumpkin', darling," Kol responds.

"Sorry, baby, I forgot." Davina smiles innocently. She knows he hates pet names. However, he calls her 'my love', 'sweetheart', and 'darling' all the time. The girl feels she deserves at least one.

Kol rolls his eyes. "I don't think you're sorry."

Davina fakes a frown. "No, I am very, very sorry." She bats her eyelashes. "Can't you tell?"

"Miss Claire, are you flirting with me?"

"Depends," she considers, "is it working?"

"Very." She learned a while ago it's relatively easy to turn Kol on. Doesn't help the situation that they were just talking about boobs. Before she knows it, she's on her back and Kol's towering over her.

 **5:54 PM (January 17th, 2019)**

"I think I fucked up," Davina tells Katherine, Rebekah, and Caroline. Anna's on a date with Jeremy. Finally. "I slept with someone."

Katherine, Rebekah, and Caroline gasp. "Good for you. Get some. You're glowing." "Don't tell Kol. That'd _break_ him." "Are you sure that's a good idea...too late I guess."

"It was with Kol," she sighs, "I forgot how good sex is."

"Sex is a great thing...You still cuddle, tell each other you love one and another, having sex apparently...what was this break-up for?"

"He's overprotective."

 **December 28th, 2019**

Early the next morning, Elena made a point to stop by the Clarie house. Of course, she realized she could just say Kol cheated on her with herself, but who would Davina believe. Her boyfriend or the girl who cheated with her best friend's ex-boyfriend. I wonder. She'd think this is another idea to tear down everything and everyone Rebekah loves (she'd be right).

Instead, she opted for something else. "Is Marcel here?"

She then talks to Marcel about getting inside Kol's head. She decides not to tell him about the whole hit-and-run part of the plan.

 **6:26 PM (January 17th, 2019)**

"Davina," Kol starts as he takes her hands, "I've been cleared. Though I still can't leave the country which sucks. I was totally thinking of taking you to Paris. Ansel admitted to hitting Damon while under laughing gas."

Davina doesn't wait for him to continue. She grabs him by the face, pulls him down, and kisses him as her life depends on it. They fall back on the bed and continue to kiss passionately. "Will you be my girlfriend again?"

"I was expecting something a little more extra," Davina laughs against his lips.

"I can do extra," Kol replies seriously.

"I'm kidding. I'm just glad to have you back as mine."

"I don't know if this was hard to tell, but I've always been yours." Kol kisses her again.

"I love you." Kol smiles.

"I love you too."

 **10:23 AM (January 18th, 2019)**

Tatia smirks at Elena. "Your planned failed. Anna told Jeremy who told me that's telling you: Kol and Davina are back together."

"What plan?"

"Don't act stupid, Elena. I know you tried to break up 'Kolvina' in an effort to get back at Rebekah but it failed and now poor Damon's in critical condition for nothing. Frowny face."

"Whatever." Elena rolls her eyes.

"I'll help. I have some lives I've love to ruin too."

 **11:34 PM (January 17th, 2019)**

"The date was amazing," Anna smiles, "But then he leaned in. I thought he was going to kiss me but stops and tells me 'This was fun. We should do again sometime.' What the hell?"

"Men are complicated!"

"Clearly," Anna huffs.

 **3:34 AM (January 18th, 2019)**

Caroline wakes up to an empty bed. Pretty usual if she is honest. Klaus is an early riser. She looks up to see the clock says 3:34 in the morning. Not that early. "Nik?" She scurries out of bed. Her eyes widen at the cold floor. She lets out a small yelp. She pulls some of his clean socks on. "Nik?" She frowns at the sight. Her boyfriend's settled in front of the apartments front door with tears pooling his beautiful blue eyes. He's focused on his eyes on the floorboard so hard, Klaus doesn't she's crouched in front him.

Caroline squats in front of him. She grasps his hands and squeezes. "Nik, baby, what's wrong?"

"Caroline, what are you doing up? You have school in the morning." He smiles weakly at her. He doesn't want her to see him like this.

"What happened?" Caroline tries to hide her worry. Her strong, independent boyfriend is hurting. Therefore she's hurting

"Nothing, my love, go back to bed." He grins reassuringly and pushes himself up. He grabs a hold of her hand and pulls her up too. Klaus puts a hand to the small of her back and ushers her to their shared bedroom. As soon as Caroline realizes what's happening, she plants her feet to the ground like an anchor.

"You aren't getting out of telling me what's wrong." Caroline turns around and pulls his face towards her face. Her hands gently braced on each side of his "You are always there for me, OK? It's my turn to comfort you." She runs her hands through his hair.

"If there was anything to comfort me for, you're the first person I'd tell, love, but there isn't. Now, come on and get back to bed. You have school in the morning." Caroline huffs. "It's nothing. Honest."

Caroline grabs his hands and tugs him along with her. She pushes him on the bed and climbs on top of him. "I'm not leaving and neither are you till you tell me what's wrong.

"Goddammit, Caroline, nothing is wrong." Klaus seethes. "Why can't you drop this?"

"I'm not letting this go because I care about you. I love you!" Caroline stops for a few seconds, "Why won't you let me in past your walls? Fuck, Nik...It's blue." Seeing Klaus confused facial expression, Caroline elaborates, "Your favorite color, idiot!"

"I wasn't aware..."

"You didn't, asshole. I heard it from Tatia. Imagine that, I had to hear my boyfriend's favorite color from his bitchy ex-girlfriend. That's embarrassing! I can't tell people your favorite color."

"You just did."

"That's not the point," she grabs his hand, "this entire relationship has been about me. What's Caroline's favorite color?"

"You don't have one."

Caroline sucks in a breath, "That's what I mean, Nik. What's your favorite food? Movie? Song? Snuggling position? It's upsetting to hear Tatia list all these facts about you when I can't correct her. So please tell me what's the matter."

"Nothing that I'd bother you with," Klaus sighs.

"Baby, please, just tell me."

"I'm fine...OK, how about I tell you...just not _now_. Get some sleep, my love, you have school in a couple of hours." Before Caroline can argue, he turns around in the bed to face the closet door. Caroline's eyes pool with tears. All she's trying to do is be there for him. _What did I do?_ After a while, he turns back around to see her silently trying not to cry.

Klaus curses and pulls her closer to him. Caroline snuggles into him with a sniff. "It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong. I'm just fucked up. OK, sweetheart? You did _nothing_." He mentally kicks himself. Caroline always had a tendency to blame herself for other people's incompetence. Her father leaving? She blamed herself. Her mother's absence in her life? She blamed herself. Tyler cheating on her? She blamed herself. Dammint, how could he be so stupid?

"I did nothing," Caroline repeats to herself. She's trying really hard to learn to be the fearless warrior Klaus for some reason sees in her. Caroline tries to push the insecurities away, to overcome them. Though she's human, sometimes she slips.

"Nothing," Klaus assures her.


End file.
